Aventura al otro lado
by BellaBlackCrews
Summary: Usuff, haciendo experimentos, cambia el sexo de algunos miembros de la tripulación.  ¿Cómo se lo tomarán estos?  Aviso: Contiene algo de amor y algo de OoC.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

**Aclaración:** Es probable que algunos penséis que este fic tiene algo de OoC, sobretodo mas había el final. De todas formas espero que os guste.

El fic esta dividido en tres capítulos con sub-capítulos, pero los subiré todos como capítulos individuales para no liaros.

**Prólogo**

Era una calurosa mañana.

Nuestros amigos, hacia apenas 2 días que habían zarpado de Isla del medio día, cargados de provisiones y despidiéndose de Chopper ( que decidió quedarse como aprendiz de un famoso doctor).

¿Pero que hacían ahora?

Zoro, para variar, estaba echándose un sueñecillo en cubierta.

Robin y Luffy ,estaban sentados espalda contra espalda, en el

mascaron de proa con forma de cabeza de oveja, charlando

animadamente.

Sanji estaba sentado en el balconcito, de delante del camarote

de Nami, con las piernas colgando, observando atentamente a

las chicas de su tripulación.

Usuff, estaba haciendo experimentos con líquidos raros

sentado en cubierta, allí donde colgaban las piernas del cocinero.

Unos metros mas lejos, Nami, leía sentada al lado del "espadachín durmiente".

De repente...


	2. Cambio de Look: Objetivo 01Zoro

**Capitulo 01, Cambio de look.**

**Objetivo 01: Zoro**

Zoro había tenido un día difícil.

Zoro había tenido un día difícil.  
Esa noche apenas había dormido, pues no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Y cuando por fin lo había logrado, le despertaron los gritos de "cierto" mamarracho rubio dirigidos hacia "cierto" capitán irresponsable que se había zampado el almuerzo que el cocinero había estado preparándoles la noche anterior.

Enfadado decidió coger sus espadas e irse a entrenar un poco, pero...

¡¿Dónde carajo estaba su preciosa Wadou Ichimonji?

Estuvo buscándola toda la mañana hasta que se decidió a preguntarle a sus compañeros.

Al final resulto que la había dejado la espada en la cocina, la noche anterior, al intentar rebanarle el pescuezo al cocinero.

Después de comer, comenzó ese agradable sueñecillo en el que aún habitaba.

En el Zoro, volvía a ser un niño pequeño, que corrí desesperadamente tras su amiga Kuina, en un campo.

-¡No te vayas, Kuina!-gritaba alargando el brazo-¡No me dejes otra vez!¡Por favor!

De repente Kuina paró, dejando que Zoro la cogiera de la muñeca girándola bruscamente y...

-¡Yo no soy Kuina, Roronoa Zoro!

Zoro, sorprendido, la miró y...¡era Tashigi! ¿Cómo podía haberla confundido con Kuina si ni tan siquiera llevaban ropa parecida?

( Kuina iba con su ropa de siempre (camisa blanca y pantalones negros) y Tashigi llevaba unas mallas azules y su característica blusa amarilla con flores fucsias).

Después se miró el... ¡no era ningún niño!

¡¿Cómo podía pensar que era un niño pequeño y corrí tras Kuina?

-Lo siento...-dijo soltándola (algo nervioso).

Tashigi lo miró atenta, y pasándole los brazos alrededor de la cintura le confesó:

-Te amo, Zoro.

Zoro se sonrojó violentamente.

-Zoro...¿Te gustaría hacer el amor conmigo?

Poco le faltó al peliverde, para que comenzara a salirle sangre de la nariz.

Pero ella, no pareció darse cuenta, y cogiendo la cara del muchacho entre sus manos, comenzó a besarle apasionadamente.

Poco después se encontraban los dos completamente desnudos sobre una cama (¿de donde había salido?¡Si estaban en un campo!), acariciándose.

(N/A:¡Vamos, con los preliminares! XD)

De repente, a Zoro, le vino cierta persona a la cabeza, impidiéndole continuar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Zoro?

-Es que...no es que no me gustes, Tashigi...te amo...pero...creo que también estoy enamorado de otra...

-¿Tu?

-Si...ya se que es raro pero...sin darme cuenta pienso en ella constantemente...y cuando Sanji le tira los tejos...le cortaría el cuello, y...

-Ya te entendí-le dijo ella saliéndosele de encima.

De repente, en la puerta (¡¿Ahora una puerta?¿¡En medio del campo?¡¿Zoro que tas fumao?) apareció...¡Robin!

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis?-dijo fríamente, arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno...es que...resulta...-comenzó a decir Zoro, nervioso (N/A:¿Cómo no estarlo, en tal situación?)

-¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?-Soltó Tashigi, de repente, con una inocente sonrisita.

Zoro casi se desmaya con eso, pero lo peor (o lo mejor, según como se mire)

Fue cuando Robin se desnudó sensualmente y se metió en la cama con ellos.

Y después, las dos comenzaron a besarlo, a acariciarlo, a...bueno, que Zoro, se puso muy "contento"(N/A: Vosotros ya me entendéis).

Y fuera del sueño, también, para sorpresa de Nami, que estaba leyendo a su lado.

Y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar lo bueno...

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Un fuerte ruido lo despertó bruscamente y...


	3. Cambio de Look: Objetivo 02Nico Robin

**Objetivo 2: Robin**

-"Menudo día mas aburrido"- Pensaba Robin.

Hoy, todo havia sido mas o menos, igual que siempre y a Robin, que antiguamente le gustaba la calma, ahora le resultaba pesadamente aburrido.

Robin fue a por un libro al camarote que compartía con Nami.

Era divertido dormir con ella, pues hablaba dormida y Robin se lo pasaba bomba alterándole los sueños (N/A: Para el que no lo sepa, alterar los sueños de alguien, significa, decirle algo a la persona dormida, repetidamente en la oreja hasta que esa persona, se pone a soñar lo que dices. Aunque no siempre funciona.)

...bueno...menos cuando se ponía a repartir ostias...entonces, mas que divertido era algo "doloroso".

Claro que últimamente los sueños de Nami eran un poco "diferentes".

Robin sonrió.

Claro, Nami todavía era adolescente...y tenia la hormonas alteradas.

A eso súmale el echo de viajar con 4 chicos (3 de ellos bastante guapos) y ¿ que tenemos?

¡Exacto! A una chiquilla con ganas de probar juegos un poco mas "adultos".

-Que mona es Nami-pensó Robin en voz alta.

Se puso a buscar algún libro interesante por la estantería pero...casi todos eran libros de navegación.

-Que aburridos...

De repente, vio que de debajo de la cama, sobresalía la punta de un libro.

Y como a Robin no le gusta nada que los libros estén tirado por el suelo, decidió recogerlo.

¡Y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar que debajo de la cama, había toda una maraña de libros!

Comenzó a coger algunos y miró los títulos:

-"¿Sexo sin riesgo en alta mar?", "Kay, la pirata caliente" y "Masajes eróticos"?

-...-Robin se quedó sin palabras y cogió mas libros.

-¡¿"Deseo ardiente", "Mas allá de la amistad" y "el Kamasutra"!

Y muchos mas libros cuyo tema principal era el sexo.

-...¡¿Por qué narices están...los libros mas interesantes debajo de la cama?

Un rato después, Robin ya había escogido un libro para leer y había vuelto a dejar (muy a su pesar) el resto de libros bajo la cama.

Salió a cubierta y observó a sus compañeros.

Sanji estaba en la cocina fregando los platos.

Usuff, llevaba toda la mañana mezclando líquidos raros en una botella y después de comer, había vuelto a ello.

El señor espadachín, se estaba acomodando a unos metros de Usuff, seguramente para echarse una siesta.

-¿Cómo puede dormir tanto?-Se preguntó Robin sorprendida.

En la otra punta del barco, Nami intentaba leer, mientras Luffy hacia la croqueta a su lado.

-¡Nami!¡Venga!¡Juega con migo!

-¡Luffy, estoy leyendo!¡Déjame en paz!

-Jooo...pero es que Zoro se ha ido a dormir y Sanji está fregando los platos...¡No pueden jugar conmigo!

-¡Y yo estoy leyendo!¿¡Es que lo que yo hago no es importante!-dijo Nami mosqueándose.

-NO-Respondió Luffy directamente.

En una fracción de segundo, Luffy estaba tirado en el suelo con un chichón de medio metro en la cabeza y Nami se fue a sentar al lado de Zoro.

Robin se rió.

-Esos dos...siempre igual.

Fue hacia la parte de adelante del barco (donde está el "asiento especial del capitán" y se apoyó en la barandilla.

Se puso a leer tranquilamente hasta que sintió que alguien la miraba fijamente.

Se giró y...

-¡Luffy!¡Me vas a tirar!

Luffy se había sentado en su "asiento" pero había estirado el cuello de manera que su cara estaba a apenas unos milímetros de Robin.

-...Oye Rob...¿Qué haces?

-Leo...

-¿Y tan divertido es leer?

-Depende.

-Oye Rob...¿Por qué no me explicas un cuento?

-¿Explicarte un cuento?

-¡Es que me aburro mucho¡!-dijo Luffy con una lagrimilla.

-Está bien...-dijo Robin guardándose el libro en el bolsillo (N/A: Era de tamaño pequeño, el libro)-...te contaré alguna historia.

Un rato después, Robin ya le había explicado 4 historias a Luffy, e iba a comenzar la 5ª cuando el capitán hizo algo que dejó a todos los que se dieron cuenta, sorprendidos...

-Roby...puedes sentarte aquí conmigo, en mi asiento especial.

-¿A si?¿Y eso?

-Porque eres muy buena.

-Vaya, gracias-dijo ella subiéndose y apoyando su espalda contra la de Luffy.

-Pero no te acostumbres-dijo, sonriendo el capitán.

-No lo haré, capitán-respondió ella riendo.

Estuvo explicándole algunas historias más a Luffy hasta que...

-Ahora vengo, voy a dejar este libro en el camarote y vuelvo.

-Pero no tardes.

Robin subió al camarote.

En la puerta se encontró a Sanji, sentado, con las piernas colgando por la barandilla.

-Esto...¿Sanji...me dejas pasar?

-¿¡Que oyen mis oídos?¿¡Que quieres que te haga un masaje en tu delicado cuerpo , cual florecilla que...!

No lo acabó de oír porqué se apresuró a cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Y de repente una fuerte explosión sacudió el barco lanzándola contra la pared.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!

-¿¡Pero que ha sido eso!


	4. Cambio de Look: Objetivo 03Sanji

**Objetivo 3: Sanji **

Se despertó de buena mañana con una fuerte resaca y tirado en el suelo de la cocina.

-Aaaa...que dolor...-pensó.

Pero se animó al recordar la apuesta que hicieron ayer, a la hora de la cena, las chicas de la tripulación, que si hoy, les preparaba el mejor desayuno de todos los que habían comido en el barco, cada una le besaría en la boca.

Por consiguiente, el pobre se tiró MUUUCHOOOO rato currándose el mejor desayuno que se podrían haber imaginado, y lo había logrado.

Estaba orgulloso de su...¡¿Dónde estaba el desayuno?

Salió de la cocina alterado y observó a la cubierta.

El único que aparte de el, estaba despierto, era Luffy, que estaba pescando (o haciéndolo ver) sentado encima de la barandilla que quedaba enfrente.

-"Debería haberlo imaginado"-pensó el cocinero, mientras su aura adquiría un peligroso tono rojo sangre.

Se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba el capitán.

-¡Luffy!

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo sin girarse.

-Luffy...queridísimo capitán-comenzó a decir el rubiales, pasándole un brazo por el hombro al moreno, y mirando al frente-¿No sabrás por casualidad quien se ha comido el desayuno qué yo ayer preparé para las chicas con todo mi amor?

-¿Yooooo...?Que vaaaaaa (N/A: Imaginaos a Luffy con su típica cara de póker...XD)

-Anda...-Sanji, tranquilamente, le dio una calada al cigarro que llevaba y lo tiró al suelo (¡Cochino!) apagándolo con el pie. Después miró al cielo, suspiró, y...- Luffy-¡¿TU TE CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA?-Agarró del cuello al capitán, girándolo bruscamente, y en efecto, tenia la cara de migas y nata- ¡ERES UN MALDITO EGOÍSTA IDIOTA, QUE NAMAS PIENSA EN COMER!

¡¿QUÉ SERA AHORA DE ROBIN Y NAMI SIN SU DESAYUNO? ¡SE VAN A MORIR DE HAMBRE!

-Um...

Después de un buen rato metiéndole la charla, y de que todos se hubieron despertado y ya hubieron almorzado y comido, y después de fregar los platos, Sanji, se sentó a pensar delante del camarote de Nami, con las piernas colgando por la barandilla.

-Um...si no fuera porqué conozco a Luffy y se que eso es imposible...diría que mas que por gula, esta vez...se ha comido el almuerzo a posta...para que Nami y Robin no tuvieran que cumplir su parte de la apuesta...¿Podría Luffy estar enamorado de una de ellas?...Bah...eso es imposible..Aunque pensándolo bien...últimamente Luffy está muy cariñoso con las chicas...no...debe ser mi imaginación.

Para enamorarse hay que tener cerebro, y Luffy claramente no tiene.

-Esto...¿Sanji...me dejas pasar?

Sanji salió de sus ensoñaciones y miró hacia arriba.

Era Robin, que quería entrar en el camarote, pero el estaba en medio.

Decidió montarse una de sus historias para ver si colaban y ya de paso salir de allí, debido al invento de Usuff, que no paraba de echar humo y ya comenzaba a ser un poco preocupante.

-¿¡Que oyen mis oídos?¿¡Que quieres que te haga un masaje en tu delicado cuerpo , cual florecilla que...!

No acabó porqué Robin le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-"Ya savia yo qué no colaría"-Pensó Sanji mientras tosía por culpa del humo que subía desde abajo.

-¡Oye Usuff!-Sanji se asomó a la barandilla e intentó localizar a su amigo, pero fue imposible-¡¿Se puede saber que haces?

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!


	5. Cambio de Look: Objetivo 04Nami

**Objetivo 4: Nami**

Nami ,se había despertado esa mañana con dolor de cabeza y mareada como una sopa.

Lo primero que pensó es qué debió pasarse el día anterior con la bebida...

Si bien, es cierto que hacen falta MUCHOS litros de alcohol para que ella se emborrache, la resaca, le daba igualmente.

Y para colmo, ese maldito sueño qué se le repetía todas las noches ( En el, Luffy y ella misma, estaban MUY "cariñosos" el uno con el otro).

Miró hacia el lado de Robin...ella ya se había levantado.

-Uff-resopló Nami-Otra vez me toca hacer a mi la cama ( Debido a un acuerdo mutuo, la ultima en levantarse, hacia la cama).

Después de hacer la cama bajó a desayunar.

-¿Qué bien , no Nami?- le dijo Luffy sonriente nada más sentarse.

-¿Eh?¿Y eso porqué?-preguntó ella.

-Porqué ya no tienes que besar a Sanji.

-¿Besar a Sanji?¿Y porqué narices tendría YO que besar a Sanji?-Preguntó Nami sorprendida, con el tenedor en la mano.

(Sanji se quedó petrificado con la boca abierta)

-¿No te acuerdas?-preguntó Luffy sorprendido porque a su navegante se le olvidara algo que no pusiese en peligro su vida o el dinero.

-Ayer, antes de la cena-comenzó a explicar Robin- le prometimos a Sanji, que si hoy nos preparaba el mejor desayuno de todos desde que estamos en el barco, le besaríamos en la boca.

-A...¿si?-preguntó Nami con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Vaya, vaya Srta. Navegante- respondió la morena con un acento sensual-parece que no toleras el alcohol tanto como tu decías.

Dicho esto soltó una sonrisita.

Luffy miró a Nami fijamente.

Nami se puso roja y comenzó a comer mas rápido.

Al cabo de un rato de silencio, Robin preguntó:

-¿Dónde esta el espadachín?

Todos se dieron cuenta de que, en efecto, Zoro aún no había aparecido en toda la mañana, pero apoyada en la pared, estaba la preciosa Wadou Ichimonji, la espada blanca de Zoro.

-Que raro-dijo Luffy-si hasta se lleva la espada a hacer caca.¿Cómo es que la ha dejado aquí?

-A lo mejor es un mal presagio-dijo Robin con una voz tétrica-Hoy pasará algo.

-¡Robin, no digas eso, qué me asustas!-gritó Usuff saliendo de debajo de la mesa-¡Buenos días!

-Es verdad, que este tampoco estaba-dijo Sanji ( Que ya havia "regresado" ) .

Nami miraba la espada de Zoro.

-¿Dormías debajo de la mesa?-preguntó Robin.

Nami miraba la espada de Zoro, con atención.

-Si, la verdad es que debí quedarme dormido de tanto beber...XD

Nami miraba la espada de Zoro, con MUCHA atención.

-¡Anda, Sanji!¡Prepárame algo de almorzar!

-¡Si hombre!¡Haberte levantado como todos los demás!

De repente, Nami se levantó bruscamente y en sus ojos aparecieron...¡¿Símbolos de berries! (N/A: Creo que en castellano, la moneda que se usa en One Piece es el doblón...pero como yo estaba acostumbrada a ver la serie en catalán he puesto esa moneda. Espero que no os moleste)

-Oh...oh...murmuraron los demás.

-Chicos...¿Cuánto creéis que debe valer esta preciosidad?-Preguntó señalando la espada de Zoro.

-No creo que mas que tu propia vida-le dijo Sanji.

-Pero podría ser-respondió la pelirroja alargando el brazo hacia la preciosa espada.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe con un sonoro portazo.

-¡EI! ¡¿Alguien sabe donde esta mi...?-dijo Zoro, que acababa de entrar, Y entonces vio a Nami con la cara de vicio y el brazo alargado hacia su espada-¡Tu, arpía!¡¿Qué pretendes hacer con mi espada!

Acto seguido cogió la espada echándole una siniestra mirada a Nami.

-¡Encima!¡Será desconfiado, el tío!-comenzó a fingir, Nami-¡Si yo solo te la quería devolver con toda mi buena fe!

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tu!-le contestó el peliverde besuqueando su espada-¡Seguro que estabas pensando en venderla, o algo así!

-¡Como puedes pensar que YO haría algo así!-dijo ella haciéndose la victima-¡Ni que fuera una ladrona aprovechada y que solo piensa en el dinero!

-Pero eso es lo que eres, naja-le dijo Robin tranquilamente.

-"¡O no!"-comenzó a pensar el cocinero-"¡Nami y Robin enfrentadas!¡¿A quien he de apoyar!"

Entonces tomó una decisión.

-Robin tiene razón-dijo Sanji, serio.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, pues no se lo esperaban.

-¡Eres la ladrona aprovechada y obsesionada con el dinero mas guapa y sexy de todo el mundo!¡Ven a mis brazos!

-Déjame traidor-dijo ella enfadada.

-¿Todos pensáis lo mismo?-les preguntó comenzando a mirarlos uno por uno.

-SI-dijo Zoro sin mirarla.

-Eeeee...no me pegues...¿Vale?...si-dijo Usuff temeroso.

-¡Nami yo...-comenzó el rubiales, pero Nami lo cortó.

-Tu calla, que ya has hablado antes.¿Robin?

-Si-dijo con su característica sonrisa.

-¿Luffy?-le preguntó la pelirroja apretando los puños y comenzando a temblar levemente.

Durante unos segundos se hizo un incomodo silencio, hasta que por fin, el capitán, dijo:

-Tu eres mi navegante y punto.

Y salió de la cocina, pasando por el lado de Nami, pero no sin antes, dedicarle una extraña mirada (N/A: De amor y deseo).

Tras unos instantes de emocionamiento por parte de Nami, ella se giró, indignada, hacia los demás lanzándoles una furiosa mirada, y salió.

Fue hacia su camarote y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

¿Así es como la veían todos?

Seguro que Luffy se había callado, pero en realidad la veía igual que los demás.

El enfado no se le pasó hasta qué Sanji anunció la hora de comer.

Durante la comida, apenas murmuró palabra alguna, y después fue a por uno de los libros de su colección "especial" y se puso a leer.

Un rato después comenzaron a salir los demás de la cocina, y para variar, no pasaron ni dos minutos, antes de que Luffy, ya se dedicara a incordiarla.

Rodaba por el suelo, haciendo la croqueta, y quejándose de aburrimiento.

-¡Me aburro!

Nami suspiró.

-¡Nami, juega con migo!-le ordenó el capitán.

-No.

-¡Joooo!¡Nami!

-Déjame...

-¡Nami!¡Venga!¡Juega con migooo!

Al final, Nami, enfadada, le gritó:

-¡Luffy, estoy leyendo!¡Déjame en paz!

-Jooo...pero es que Zoro se ha ido a dormir y Sanji está fregando los platos...¡No pueden jugar conmigo!

-¡Y yo estoy leyendo!¿¡Es que lo que yo hago no es importante!

-NO

Esa fue la gota qué colmó el baso.

No solo la consideraban una ladrona aprovechada y obsesionada por el dinero, sino que además, lo que ella hacia era menos importante que lo que hacían los demás.

Así, toda la rabia que la pelirroja había ido acumulando a lo largo del día, se concentro en un solo puñetazo, que fue a parar, directamente, a la cabeza de Luffy.

Se levantó, enfadada y fue a sentarse al lado de Zoro, que estaba durmiendo.

-A ver si Luffy se atreve a armar follón cerca del "Bello durmiente"-pensó en voz alta.

Un rato después estaba absorta en la lectura hasta que se dio cuenta de que todo estaba demasiado silencioso.

Miró hacia donde estaba Luffy y lo que vio la hizo enfurecer aún más (N/A: Jo, esta chica no gana para disgustos...XD).

¡Luffy había dejado a Robin sentarse con el en su "Asiento especial del capitán"!¡Y a ella nunca le había ofrecido que se sentara allí!

Enfadada decidió volver la vista al libro...

¡Pero que era eso que veía!

Zoro, que a saber lo que estaría soñando, pero el tío estaba la mar de "contento".

Imágenes no apta para menores le pasaron a Nami por la mente...aunque, el humo que provenía del invento de Usuff la distrajo.

-"¿Qué estará inventando, que echa tanto humo?"-pensó.

Y de repente, por delante de sus narices pasó volando...¿¡la botellita del invento de Usuff!

La siguió con la vista, y al chocar con Luffy, mientras este se precipitaba hacia el agua...

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!


	6. Cambio de Look: Objetivo 05Luffy

**Objetivo 5: Luffy**

Luffy, se despertó esa mañana, antes de que acabara de amanecer y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la cocina y comerse el almuerzo en el que tanto se había esforzado el cocinero la noche anterior.

No es que tuviese hambre...pero...la sola idea de ver a SU navegante besando a Sanji... ¡Ni hablar!

Así que esquivó a Sanji y a Usuff que estaban durmiendo en el suelo de la cocina y almorzó por adelantado.

Después, satisfecho con lo que había echo, intentó irse a dormir otra vez, pero como no le entraba el sueño, decidió levantarse e irse a la cubierta.

Un rato después, escuchó movimiento dentro de la cocina, así que, por si acaso, decidió hacer ver que estaba pescando.

Pero no coló, y Sanji le metió una bronca...

Casi lo deja sin comer una semana...suerte de que Robin lo calmó con una palabritas dulces y un beso en la mejilla.

A la hora de desayunar, Luffy se sentó enfrente de Nami (que por la cara que tenia, no debía hacer mucho que se había levantado).

Decidió animarla (y ganarse unas palabritas dulces de su parte) y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le dijo:

-¿Qué bien , no Nami?

Ella, levantó la mirada del desayuno mirándolo fijamente, y preguntó:

-¿Eh?¿Y eso porqué?

Luffy, que pensó que como Nami se acababa de levantar, todavía debía andar un poco perdida, le explicó:

-Porqué ya no tienes que besar a Sanji.

Nami abrió los ojos de par en par.

-"Mala señal"-pensó Luffy-"A lo mejor es verdad que no se acuerda."

-¿Besar a Sanji?¿Y porqué narices tendría YO que besar a Sanji?

Ahora fue Luffy el que abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿No te acuerdas?-le preguntó.

-Ayer, antes de la cena, le prometimos a Sanji, que si hoy nos preparaba el mejor desayuno de todos desde que estamos en el barco, le besaríamos en la boca-le explicó la arqueóloga a la navegante.

-A...¿si?-preguntó Nami abriendo los ojos mas, todavía.

-Vaya, vaya Srta. Navegante- comenzó a decir Robin con ese tonito que a Luffy (y a casi todos los chicos en general) le ponía nervioso -parece que no toleras el alcohol tanto como tu decías.

Y dicho esto sonrió.

Luffy, que había estado observando a Robin atentamente intentando descubrir porque le ponía nervioso ese tono de voz, se giró y se puso a mirar fijamente a la pelirroja.

-"¡Que guapa es mi navegante!"-pensó Luffy-"Me pregunto si estará tan buena como la carne..."

Nami se sonrojó violentamente y comenzó a comer mas rápido.

Luffy, la miró, aún mas fijamente y arqueó una ceja.

-"Nami se a puesto muy roja"-y recordando aquella vez en Drum-"¿Se habrá puesto enferma otra vez?"

U rato después, Robin preguntó por Zoro.

-"Anda...es verdad"-pensó Luffy mirando a su alrededor-"Zoro no está..."

Entonces, Luffy vio la espada blanca de Zoro, apoyada en la pared.

-Que raro-comenzó a decir, extrañado-si hasta se lleva la espada a hacer caca.¿Cómo es que la ha dejado aquí?

-A lo mejor es un mal presagio-dijo Robin seria, comiéndose lo ultimo que quedaba en la mesa-Hoy pasará algo.

-¡Robin, no digas eso, qué me asustas!-gritó Usuff saliendo de debajo de la

mesa-¡Buenos días!

De repente, Nami se levantó de golpe y en sus ojos aparecieron...¡Los símbolos de berries!

-Oh...oh...murmuraron todos, pues ya conocían esa miradita.

-Chicos...¿Cuánto creéis que debe valer esta preciosidad?-Preguntó la pelirroja.

-No creo que mas que tu propia vida-le dijo Sanji.

-"Seguro que no"-pensó Luffy serio (N/A: Cuando digo que Luffy esta serio, significa que esta serio a su manera)

-Pero podría ser-dijo ella alargando el brazo hacia la preciosa espada, pero no la llego a coger, pues en ese preciso instante, entro en la cocina el propietario de dicha espada, que la andaba buscando y comenzó una pelea, al decir Zoro (bueno, mas bien lo dijo Nami, y el lo afirmó) que ella era una ladrona aprovechada y obsesionada por el dinero.

-¿Todos pensáis lo mismo?-dijo Nami comenzando a mirarlos uno por uno.

-SI-dijo Zoro sin mirarla.

-"¡Será tonto!¡Pobrecita navegante!"-pensó Luffy.

-Eeeee...no me pegues...¿Vale?...si-dijo Usuff.

-"Ella no, pero yo si que te daré un buen coscorrón después"

-¡Nami yo...-comenzó Sanji, pero ella no lo dejó acabar.

-¿ Robin?

-Si-dijo ella con su característica sonrisita.

-"Robin tonta"-pensó Luffy haciendo una mueca.

-¿Luffy?

El la miró, serio.

-"¿Y ahora que le digo?"-Se preguntó Luffy-"Es que un poco si que lo es pero..." Al final, optó por decir:

-Tu eres mi navegante y punto.

Y dicho esto, se levantó y al pasar por el lado de Nami, no pudo evitar lanzarle una apasionada miradita.

Al salir, se encaramó a la torre del vigía y se puso a pensar(N/A:¡Luffy piensa!)

-"Espero que Nami haya captado el significado de la miradita...que ni yo mismo se bien cual es, ahora que lo pienso."

Luffy, comenzó a montarse su propia película en su mente:

Nami, salía de la cocina, levantando la cara hacia donde el se encontraba, y Luffy veía claramente una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios de su compañera.

Entonces, el bajaba y agarrándola de la cintura (al estilo Sanji), le decía:  
-¿Sabes que, Nami?  
-¿Qué, Luffy?-le respondía ella con un escalofrió.  
-A partir de hoy, te daré siempre un trozo de mi carne.  
-¡Oh, Luffy!¡Eso es tan romántico!

De repente sus labios se iban acercando y...

¡PUM!

Sonó un portazo, que devolvió a Luffy a la realidad.

-¡Quien porras trata así MI barco!-murmuró enfadado, asomándose a mirar.

Era Nami.

Y estaba llorando.

-Nami...-susurró Luffy.

La siguió con la mirada, hasta que ella se metió en su habitación.

Después, de un salto, bajó y se dirigió hacia el camarote de ella.

Y se quedó allí parado sin saber que hacer.

Se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, como si fuese su guardián, y allí se quedó hasta que dejó de escucharla llorar y Sanji anunció la comida.

Durante la comida, Luffy intentó animar a Nami haciendo gracietas, pero ella ni se dio cuenta.

Comió en silencio y se marchó.

El segundo en acabar de comer fue Luffy (¡Cosa rara!)y enseguida que salió afuera, buscó a Nami con la mirada.

Allí estaba, leyendo.

El, sonrió y se dirigió hacia ella, para intentar convencerla de que jugase con el.

Al principio, ella no le hacia caso, pero cuando se puso a rodar por el suelo quejándose de aburrimiento, ella comenzó a mosquearse mas.

-¡Nami, juega con migo!

-No.

-¡Joooo!¡Nami!

-Déjame...

-¡Nami!¡Venga!¡Juega con migooo!

-¡Luffy, estoy leyendo!¡Déjame en paz!

-"Jooo...Parece que Nami se está enfadando...Pero yo soy el capitán y si quiero que juegue, lo acabara haciendo."-pensó Luffy.

-Jooo...-comenzó Luffy otra vez, poniendo cara de pena (que Nami no vio porque pasó de mirarlo)pero es que Zoro se ha ido a dormir y Sanji está fregando los platos...¡No pueden jugar conmigo!

-¡Y yo estoy leyendo!¿¡Es que lo que yo hago no es importante!

-NO-dijo el en plan de broma.

Y antes de que pudiera acabar de decir lo que quería (-Era broma, Nami. Lo que tu haces, me importa mas que lo que hacen los otros pero es que yo quiero jugar contigo porque es mas diver) Nami ya lo había dejado KO en el suelo y se había ido a sentar al lado de Zoro.

Luffy, con mas pena que otra cosa se fue a sentar en su "asiento especial" en un intento de hacerse la victima, pero el aburrimiento lo venció.

Entonces, cerca de el, vio a Robin, leyendo y estiró el cuello con intención de leer el también lo que ella leía, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de ella, Robin, ya se había girado, y del susto dio un salto hacia atrás que si no hubiese sido por la barandilla, hubiese acabado n el agua (Con terribles consecuencias para ella, debido al problemilla causado por haberse comido una fruta del diablo en el pasado).

-¡Luffy!¡Me vas a tirar!

-...Oye Rob...¿Qué haces?

-Leo...

-"¡Otra que lee!...¡¿Por qué a las chicas les gusta tanto?"-pensó el comenzando a sentir celos de los libros-¿Y tan divertido es leer?

-Depende.

-Oye Rob...¿Por qué no me explicas un cuento?-preguntó con carita de pena, pues realmente se aburría mucho.

-¿Explicarte un cuento?-preguntó ella.

-¡Es que me aburro mucho¡!-respondió el capitán con una lagrimilla.

-Está bien...-sonrió ella-...te contaré alguna historia.

-¡YUUPPIII!

-"Robin si que es buena"

Un rato después, Robin ya le había contado 4 divertidas historias y el decidió, que ya que le tenia que contar muchas mas, podrían compartir asiento.

-Roby...-comenzó sonriente-puedes sentarte aquí conmigo, en mi asiento especial.

-¿A si?¿Y eso?-preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Porque eres muy buena-le respondió el con una amplia sonrisita.

-Vaya, gracias-dijo ella mientras subía y apoyaba su espalda a la de el.

-Pero no te acostumbres-dijo el capitán en plan de broma.

-No lo haré, capitán-dijo ella riéndose.

Robin le explicó a Luffy 5 historietas mas y se levanto diciendo que iba a dejar el libro en el camarote.

-Pero no tardes-le ordenó el capitán enfurruñándose.

Luffy, miró como ella subía las escaleras y después le dirigió una miradita a Nami, quien estaba toda roja, leyendo, y de paso, también vio a Zoro, que estaba "contento".

-"¡Anda!"-pensó-"Se le habrá metido a Zoro algo en el pantalón"

Después se giró para mirar a Usuff, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, una botellita d cristal se le rompió en toda la cara, cubriéndole de un apestoso líquido y lanzándole de espaldas, hacia el agua del mar.

Pero antes de llegar al agua, el líquido, explotó.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!


	7. Cambio de Look: Objetivo 06Usuff

**Objetivo 6: Usuff**

Usuff estaba tranquilamente soñando con su matrimonio con Kaya cuando comenzó a despertarse.

-"Joooo..."-pensó-"No quiero despertarme aún..."

Pero de nada le sirvieron las quejas, pues no pasó ni medio minuto, que ya se había despertado del todo.

Y le costó un rato situarse.

Resultó que estaba debajo de la mesa de la cocina, debido a la juerga que se habían metido la noche anterior.

La verdad es que acabaron todos tirados por los suelos (menos Nami, que aseguraba tener un orgullo que mantener).

Escuchó voces, así que supuso que el resto ya se habrían levantado.

¡GRRRRRRR!-le rugió el estómago-"Que hambre"

-A lo mejor es un mal presagio-se escuchó la voz tétrica de Robin.

-"Que miedo da esta tía"-pensó con un escalofrío.

-¡Robin, no digas eso, qué me asustas!-gritó

Usuff saliendo de debajo de la

mesa-¡Buenos días!

-Es verdad, que este tampoco estaba-dijo Sanji.

-¿Dormías debajo de la mesa?-le preguntó Robin.

-Si,-comenzó a explicar Usuff- la verdad es que debí quedarme dormido de tanto beber.

Y sonriendo añadió:

-¡Anda, Sanji!¡Prepárame algo de almorzar!

-¡Si hombre!¡Haberte levantado como todos los otros!

Usuff iba a contestarle, pero de repente, Nami, se levantó con los "ojos Berries".

-Oh...oh...murmuraron todos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del narigudo.

-Chicos...¿Cuánto creéis que debe

valer esta preciosidad?-Preguntó Nami señalando la espada blanca de Zoro, que estaba apoyada contra la pared.

-No creo que mas que tu propia

vida-dijo Sanji.

-Pero podría ser-respondió la pelirroja

-"Esta tía...¡Siempre igual!"-Pensó Usuff-"¡Solo piensa en el dinero!¡Pobre del que se enamore de ella!"(N/A: Sanji no cuenta, Usuff se refiere a enamorarse en serio).

De repente, entró Zoro y como es normal, al ver a Nami con cara de vicio, medio inclinada sobre su preciosa espada...se enfadó. Y comenzó el follón.

Y a Nami no se le ocurrió otra cosa que preguntar si pensaban que ella era una ladrona aprovechada y con una obsesión por el dinero.

-"Es que lo eres"-pensó Usuff.

¡Incluso Sanji lo admitió!

-¿Todos pensáis lo mismo?- preguntó comenzando a mirarlos uno por uno.

Miró a Zoro.

-SI-dijo, este sin dudarlo.

-"¡Que no me pregunte, porfa!"-comenzó a rezar Usuff en silencio.

Nami lo miró.

-"¡Mierda! (dirigiéndose supuestamente a Dios) ¡Para una vez que te pido algo!"

-Eeeee...no me pegues...¿Vale? -dijo con miedo-"¡Por favor, que no me mate!"...si

Por suerte para el, ella, se dirigió al resto de sus compañeros sin provocar ninguna baja.

Y llegó a Luffy.

-"Ya está, este la cagará y nos la cargaremos todos"-suspiró el narigudo.

Pero no fue así.

-Tu eres mi navegante y punto-dijo el capitán antes de salir.

-"¡Uff!¡Menos mal!-pensó Usuff, aliviado.

Nami les echó una furiosa mirada (-"¡Que miedo!" y salió.

-Bueno, yo vuelvo a lo mío-anunció Usuff (Que ya se había resignado a no almorzar).

-¿Y puede saberse que es lo tuyo?-preguntó Zoro con curiosidad.

-En "Isla del mediodía" me compré unos líquidos raros para experimentar.

-¿Para experimentar con que?-Volvió a preguntar el peliverde, esta vez algo desconfiado.

-Pues...yo diría que es algo relacionado con la alquimia.

Y al ver las caras de interrogante de sus 2 compañeros explicó:

-Lo digo por que las botellas tienen marcadas, una el símbolo de Marte, y la otra el de Venus.

-Si, pero esos también son...-comenzó el cocinero con los ojos en forma de corazones-los símbolos del Marte y la diosa Venus...los símbolos del hombre y la mujer.

-¿Pero como quieres que signifiquen eso los símbolos de las botellas?-Preguntó Usuff suspirando-¡Ni que fueran pociones para el cambio de sexo! ¡Jajaja!

-...Si mi Nami se transformara en hombre...yo me haría gay.

Zoro y Usuff abrieron los ojos como platos debido a la confesión de su amigo cocinero (si, amigo de Zoro, también XD).

-Pues a mi, ni te acerques-le dijo Zoro.

-¿Te harías gay?¿En serio?-preguntó Usuff.

-Definitivamente.

-¿Y eso? Yo creía que te "enamorarías" de otra, o algo así...-volvió a preguntar.

-Pero lo que Nami y yo tenemos supera las barreras del sexo y de todo-respondió el rubio babeando.

-Si tu lo dices...-dijo el peliverde despectivamente.

-¡¿Acaso lo dudas? ¡Só zanahoria!

-¿¡Zanahoria? ¿¡ Y tu que, só cebolla?

-¿¡Que me has dicho?

Usuff salió de la cocina rápidamente.

Esos 2...siempre igual.

-"En fin"-pensó sonriente-"Yo seguiré mezclando esos líquidos a ver que pasa"

Y en ello estuvo hasta que Sanji anunció la hora de comer, cuando todo justo había conseguido que burbujearan un poco.

Así que comió rápido (nada difícil debido a la tensión que se respiraba en la cocina proveniente de Nami) y volvió a su faena.

Algo mas tarde(al parecer los líquidos necesitaban reposo para reaccionar) comenzaron a echar humo (Usuff se puso una mascara antigás que a saber de donde la sacaría pero bueno...).

Al principio solo un poquito, pero cada vez echaban mas y mas.

Hasta que poco después Usuff se dio cuenta de que la botella que contenía la mezcla...¡Estaba a punto de explotar!

Así que hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza...

Lanzó la botellita explosiva hacia delante con toda la fuerza que le salió en aquel momento.

Unos segundos mas tarde, explotó.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!


	8. Capitulo 02: Pros y contras

**Capitulo 2: Pros y contras.**

-¡¿Qué narices a pasado?-Preguntó Zoro sobresaltado-¿¡Pero que es este humo?

-Ni idea-sonó la voz de Nami junto a el (algo mas grave...debía ser a causa del humo)-Chicos, ¿estáis bien?

-¡Parece ser que Luffy se ha caído al agua!-Se escuchó gritar a Robin por encima de ellos.

-"Pós alguien tendrá que salvarlo"-pensó Zoro.

Pero antes de que le diese tiempo a lanzarse al agua, se escuchó una zambullida, así que pensó que Nami o Sanji ya se habrían lanzado al agua.

Se puso a hacer aire con la mano para intentar disipar ese humo tan espeso pero...

Se sentía extraño...notaba...como algo mas pesante por la parte del pecho...

Entonces se tocó para intentar averiguar el por qué de esa extraña sensación y...

¡¿Eso que le colgaban no eran 2 tetas?

Se quedó momentáneamente parado, pero en seguida reaccionó y se volvió a tocar...miró hacia allí...y si, eran 2 pechos.

De repente, en un ataque de pánico, se desnudó entero...¡¿Donde porras estaba su "sable masculino"?

Y justamente entonces, se acabó de disipar el humo dejándolo a la vista y...¡¿tenia cuerpo de mujer?

-¿¡Pero que...?-comenzó a decir, cuando de pronto se escuchó un agudo chillido proveniente de una despampanante rubia que se acababa de

desmayar en los brazos de una perpleja Robin (al mirar a la rubia mas atentamente, se dio cuenta de que era Sanji).

-¡¿Zoro!-Chilló Usuff-¡¿Eres tu?

Zoro, avergonzado, se vistió rápidamente y se lanzó sobre Usuff, chillando:

-¡TU CABRON ! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO HAS HECHO?-Su voz era más aguda-¡¿Por qué ahora soy una tía?

-Yo no...-comenzó Usuff ACOJONADO.

-¿Zoro?-preguntó Robin (que al parecer había bajado dejando a "Sanji"en una tumbona).

-"¡Mierda!...¡Tenia que verme precisamente ella..."

Y mientras Zoro apartaba la mirada de la morena deseando que la tierra (o mejor dicho, la madera del barco) se lo tragase, Robin...¡Se echó a reír!

-¡¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-Le gritó el peliverde.

Ella, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie del ataque de risa que le había entrado, no pudo contestar.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?-Se escuchó decir a Sanji.

Y en cuanto "el rubio" vio a Zoro, tal como había echo su compañera, comenzó a reírse.

-¡JA JA JA ! ¡No savia que fueses...! ¡JA JA JA!

-¡¿Y tu ya te has mirado bien, "PRECIOSA"?-LE DIJO Zoro, cabreado.

-¿Eing? ¿Pero que dices? Yo soy un macho ibérico.

Soy un pedazo de hombre que...¡¿PERO QUE COÑO ES ESTO?

-¡ JA JA JA JA ¡!-seguía riéndose Robin.

-¡ ESO, ESO, TU ENCIMA RIETE!-le gritaron

los dos, enfadados.

-Bueno, ahora, lo mas importante es salvar a Luffy ¿No?-dijo Usuff intentando desviar el tema.

Después de que "el rubio y el peliverde" le lanzasen una furibunda mirada, llegaron a la conclusión de que era verdad.

Pero antes de que les diera tiempo incluso de abrir la boca para decirle a la morena que dejase de reírse de una vez, se escuchó la voz de Nami, que

les pedía que le lanzaran una escalera o algo.

-¡ ya va mi querida pelirroja !-le gritó Sanji como siempre.

Ahora, Zoro, no pudo evitar echarse a reír pensando en la cara que pondría Nami al ver a su enamorado convertido en una tía.

-¡¿Que os hace tanta gracia ¿!-les chilló "el rubio" malhumorado .

-¡ Venga que es para hoy!-les gritó Nami desde el agua.

Y al escuchar que habían comenzado una pelea verbal de las suyas mientras Robin reía, añadió:

-¡O espabiláis o me lío a ostias cuando suba!

-Entonces si que todos se apresuraron en ayudarla.

Subieron a Nami y a Luffy, y cuando los miraron...

-Nami...eres un hombre-le dijo Usuff.

¡ PUM ¡!

Usuff = KO

-Pero es verdad-dijo Zoro.

-Eres un hombre-dijo Sanji.

-Y que hombre- dijo Robin con admiración.

-¡¿ Pero que...?-dijo girándose hacia ellos-¡¿Zoro? ¡¿Sanji? ¡¿Qué os ha pasado?

-Lo mismo que ha ti-le dijo Zoro con sarcasmo.

Nami se miró y...efectivamente, era un hombre.

Su cabello era mas corto (el de Zoro y el de Sanji, era mas largo) y su cuerpo era el de un joven de esos que quitan el hipo.

Lo único malo es que iba vestido con su ropa de tía (un jersey negro de tirantes y una minifalda blanca) y quedaba muy ridículo.

-¡ AAAAAAAA !-gritó sonrojándose, y se marchó corriendo a su camarote.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras hasta que escucharon a Luffy toser, entonces se giraron y...

-¡AAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Luffy-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

-Mierda, este también-murmuró Zoro.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido-sonrió Robin.

-¿Qué...he...echo?-Se preguntó Usuff llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Entonces, Sanji, se abalanzó sobre Luffy, tomándole las manos y le dijo:

-¡OOOO!¡Mi capitán!¡Estoy a tu entera disposición!

En el suelo, una chica de melena negra que le caía sobre los hombros, delgada y de pechos pequeños miraba a Sanji sorprendida.

-Sanji...eso...¡eso ya lo se!-dijo mirándole a los ojos (bueno, al ojo que no tenia tapado).

-Este tío es tan idiota que es capaz de no darse cuenta de que nos hemos convertido en mujeres-dijo Zoro cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Oh mi capitán!-le dijo Sanji "levantándolo" del suelo-¡Si prometes hacer el amor conmigo te hago toda la comida que quieras!

-¡Vale!-dijo Luffy sin pensárselo 2 veces-¡Lo prometo!

-¡Ju!-rieron Robin y Usuff.

-¡Tío!¡No sabes donde te metes!-le dijo "el peliverde" al "capitán".

-!-Luffy puso cara de asombro-¿¡Y donde me meto? (miró a su alrededor) ¿¡Y porqué?

-Luffy-le preguntó Usuff-¿ya sabes que significa hacer el amor?

-Pueeees...-comenzó a decir Luffy, cuando de repente se escuchó un portazo proveniente del camarote de las chicas.

Alzaron la mirada y se encontraron con un hermoso joven (N/A: ¡Tío bueno!) pelirrojo, vestido con una camiseta negra de tirantes, unos pantalones de los de Zoro (-¡Ei!¡Esos pantalones son MIOS!) y sujetados por un cinturón negro.

-¡WOOO!-gritó Luffy-¡Ya decía yo que Nami era demasiado bruta para ser una chica!-y comenzó a cantar-¡Te hemos pillado, te hemos pillado!

-¡TU A CALLAR!-gritó el pelirrojo-¡Tripulación, reunión de emergencia, AHORA!

Una hora mas tarde, todavía estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, sin haber llegado a ninguna solución a ese pequeño "problemilla", aunque las mas votadas eran:

Comer (made in Luffy, que al darse cuanta de la situación, solo había dicho: "A mi me es igual. Yo quiero comer"

Torturar a Usuff, y cuando Usuff ya les hubiese devuelto a la normalidad, matarlo a ostias (Esta era made in Nami y apoyada por Sanji).

Liarse a ostias con Usuff primero y después, ya mas "relajados", buscar alguna solución (Esta era made in Zoro).

-Estoooo...yo iré a intentar averiguar mas sobre esos liquiditos que os han transformado...-dijo Usuff mientras salía de la cocina-recuerdo que venían con un librito de instrucciones, aunque a saber donde andará...

-Pues mas te vale encontrarlo-le dijeron todos (menos Luffy, que estaba comiendo, y Robin que los observaba sonriente).

-En fin...de momento, resignación...-suspiró Nami- en el fondo deberíamos sentirnos afortunados, pues no todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de experimentar lo que se siente al ser del sexo opuesto...además, así después

nos comprenderemos mejor los unos a los otros- Nami abrió los ojos y miró a los demás-¿No?

Luffy seguía comiendo mientras que Robin jugaba a estirarle de una mejilla sonriendo, y Zoro y Sanji discutían a saber por que.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NARICES NUNCA ME ESCUCHAIS?-gritó Nami enfadada.

-Yo si te escucho-dijo Luffy "serio", con un trozo de carne en la mano.

-Ya...-dijo "ella", resignada.

-...acabas de decir que "en el fondo deberíamos sentirnos afortunados, pues no todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de experimentar lo que se siente al ser del sexo opuesto...además, así después nos comprenderemos mejor los unos a los otros, ¿No?"

Todos se sorprendieron.

-Vaya...si que me escuchabas...

-Yo a ti siempre te escucho, mi navegante.

Y dicho esto "el capitán" siguió zampando "ajeno" a cierto "pelirrojo" que estaba tan rojo como su cabello.

-Bueno...¿Por qué no hacéis una lista con algunos "pros" y "contras" de ser un hombre o una mujer?-dijo Robin-Así aprenderéis algunas cosas importantes básicas sobre el otro sexo para que después no os pillen por sorpresa. Y de paso yo me río un rato.

-Que simpática-dijeron los demás sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué es un "pro"?¿Y un "contra"?-preguntó Luffy (que todavía seguía comiendo).

-Un "pro" de algo, es las cosas buenas que ese algo tiene-Dijo Sanji babeando mientras miraba 1º a Nami (que aunque ahora era un chico, a Sanji le gustaba igual, pues seguía siendo su adorada pelirroja), después a Robin y por ultimo a Luffy.

-Y un "contra", son las cosas malas-dijo Zoro.

.Esta bien, empecemos-dijo Nami sacando un block de notas y un bolígrafo de un cajón-¿Qué queréis saber de las mujeres?-preguntó dirigiéndose a los "hombres" de su tripulación.

-Yo nada-masculló Zoro.

-¡Yo ya lo sé todo!-dijo Sanji poniendo una de sus típicas poses de "chulito".

-¿Por qué tenéis esto mas grande?-dijo Luffy señalándose los pechos-¿Es para no ahogaros?

-Yo mas bien diría que es un simple capricho de la naturaleza...-dijo Robin-La verdad es que no sirven de mucho...

-Es para que los chicos se los toquemos, besemos y ...-dijo Sanji como si eso fuera algo obvio.

-Vale, vale...nos hacemos una idea...-dijo Zoro algo

sonrojado.

-Pues yo no...-dijo Luffy-¿Nami, a ti te gusta eso?

Nami se sonrojó violentamente mientras el resto ponían cara de marujones y la miraban fijamente (N/A: bueno, Zoro fingía indiferencia, pero en

realidad todos sabían que tenia la antena puesta ^_^).

-¡¿Y para que quieres tu saber eso?-

-Por que si a ti te gusta, ya te lo haré-dijo con una inocente sonrisita.

Ahora si que todos se quedaron con la boca de 2 metros.

-Luffy...eso se hace estando los dos desnudos (bueno no necesariamente) ... tocándose TODO...(Robin: -esto

Sanji...creo que tu hablas de otra cosa...) y dándose besos...-dijo con cara de vicio.

-Ya lo se-contestó Luffy.

-¡¿Cómo lo vas a saber?-dijo Zoro

-Claro, tu hablas de lo que hacen en esas pelis que se llaman como una letra.

-¿Eing?

-los protas se desnudan y se dan besos así...y luego así, y hacen esto...y aquello también...

-Te refieres a las pelis X ¿No?-dijo Nami.

-Y parecía tonto cuando lo compramos- dijo Robin.

-¡No lo compramos, nos lo regalaron!-respondieron Sanji, Zoro y Nami rápidamente.

-¡¿Y tu que haces mirando esas pelis?-Gritó Nami con cara de circunstancias (celosa...).

-Yo no, que esas pelis las miraba Shanks...yo no las entendía...¿Qué hay de divertido en ver a dos personas hacer...emmmm..."eso"?

-Lo entenderás cuando lo pruebes-le sonrió Robin.

Ahora todas las miradas cayeron sobre ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Así que tu ya lo has probado?-preguntó Nami maliciosamente.

-¿¡Y se puede saber con quien?-Ahora fue Zoro el que levantó la voz mas de lo habitual, pero nadie le dio importancia.

-Claro que lo he probado...piensa que tengo 28 años...-dijo Robin dirigiéndose a "la pelirroja".Y girándose hacia Zoro añadió-Y lo he hecho con muchos tipos diferentes...pensad que cuando era pequeña y tenia que aliarme con los piratas, no podía ayudar casi en el barco...y además, todavía no era muy poderosa, así que algunos comenzaron a "cobrase" por su cuenta-dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

-¡Pero si tan solo ras una niña!-se enfadó Zoro.

-Hay tipos muy viciosos sueltos por el mar...pero yo no soy la única que comenzó de joven ¿Verdad Nami?

Todos miraron a Nami con los ojos como platos (incluso Luffy dejó de comer).

Nami puso una cara de furia y asco que les dio a entender a todos (menos a Robin, pues ella no estaba cuando lo de Arlong park) lo que había pasado.

**(N/A: Estoy segura de que Arlong no solo utilizaba a Nami para los mapas...¡Que pervertida que soy!)**

-Yo...murmuró Nami apretándose los puños con furia.

-Arlong...-dijo Zoro con rabia.

-Si lo hubiese sabido-dijo Luffy, serio-le hubiese dado mas fuerte.

-No pasa nada chicos-les sonrió Nami-

Ahora soy libre...y todo gracias a vosotros...

-Bueno que...-les cortó la morena-¿Seguís con lo de antes o no?

-Tu te lo pasas bomba ¿No?-le preguntó Nami con una miradita de esas que

parece preguntar "¿Y tu, como savias eso?".

-No veas-le respondió Robin enviándole una sonrisita de esas que parecen decir

"Yo lo se todo, nena".

-Muy bien...-comenzó Zoro con cierto nerviosismo-"Eso" tan molesto que os viene cada mes...la...

-¿Te refieres a la menstruación?-dijo Sanji tranquilamente-Inculto...

-¡¿la "monstruación?¡¿Y eso que es?-preguntó Luffy emocionado-¡¿Qué las chicas os convertís en monstruos una vez al mes?

-Yo me se de una que si...-murmuró Zoro por lo bajo.

Nami (después de echarle una miradita asesina al peliverde) se propuso explicarle a Luffy en que consistía eso.

-Escúchame bien, porque solamente te lo explicaré una vez-comenzó a explicar Nami- La regla o menstruación (se puede llamar de las dos formas) consiste en que a partir de cierta edad, una vez al mes, a las chicas nos sale sangre de las partes bajas. Y eso es porque a partir de la edad en que comenzamos a tenerla, las chicas ya podemos tener hijos ¿Entiendes?

Tras unos momentos de reflexión, Luffy respondió:

-Entiendo...¿Pero que son las partes bajas?¿Los pies? Eso es lo que esta mas abajo ¿No? ¡A ya se, te refieres a la planta de los pies!

Todos se quedaron en blanco ante la nueva salida de su "capitán". Apenas podían contener la risa.

-¡Imbécil!-le gritó Nami-¡No me refiero a los pies, sino a eso que las mujeres tenemos y los hombres no! (N/A: Ay muchas cosas pero bueno...)

-¡A!-dijo Luffy cruzándose de brazos-¡Ahora si que lo entiendo!

-¿Seguro?-dijo Robin sonriendo.

-Nami...tu...te refieres...¡al dinero!

-¡¿Al dinero?- se quejaron todos- ¡¿De donde sacas tu eso?

Robin comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-Claro-comenzó a explicar Luffy, serio-Nami, como todos sabéis, tiene muuuuuuuucho dinero, la tía rara esa de los pies-patines (se refiere a Alvida) por la ropa que lleva, seguro que tiene mucho dinero también, la tía cepo (Hina) y la que va con el "humillo" (Tashigi) como son altos cargos de la marina, también han de tener mucho dinero, Bibi, como era una princesa, tenia muuuuchisimo dinero y tu Robin, como te trajiste muchas de las joyas de Cocodrilo, también has de tener mucho dinero.

-Bueno, la verdad es que se las quedó todas Nami...

El resto, empezaron todos a descojonarse.

-¡EI!¡¿Por qué os reís? ¡Que me ha costado mucho llegar a esta conclusión!-se quejó Luffy, molesto.

-Se refiere a tus partes "intimas"-inquirió Sanji entre risas.

-¿Y cuáles son?

-A ver, merluzo-dijo Nami-Si yo comenzara a tocarte todo el cuerpo ¿que no me dejarías tocarte?

-Puees...-comenzó a pensar- la verdad, es que a mi no me importa...tu me puedes tocar lo que quieras-dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

Todos menos Nami (y Luffy) comenzaron a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-Bueno-dijo Zoro limpiándose unas lagrimillas causadas por la risa-A ver, Luffy...¿tu por donde haces "pis"?

-¡AA!-entendió el, por fin-¡Te refieres a la "colita"!

-¡Jajajaja!-reían los demás-¡Que nos meamos!

-Si, a eso mismo-dijo "el pelirrojo" entre risas.

-Pero las chicas...-dijo Luffy poniéndose "serio" de golpe-no tenéis "colita"¿Verdad?

-No- intentó decir Nami-¡Jajajaja!

-Pos que raro...

-Si quieres te enseño las "diferencias básicas"-se ofreció Robin guiñándole un ojo.

-¡A mi si!¡A mi si!-chillaba Sanji.

-Tu no, que antes as dicho qua ya lo savias todo de las mujeres-le dijo Nami.

-Me caguen la leche-murmuró Sanji- ¿Por qué siempre hablo de mas?

-Porque eres tonto-le dijo Luffy tranquilamente.

-¿¡Que as dicho?

-Y también sordo.

-Pues ha de ser una mierda, eso de la regla-dijo Zoro intentando desviar el tema.

-Además, hay chicas a las que le duele-dijo Robin-¿Verdad Nami?

-Anda que no-contestó "ella".

-Bah-dijo "el peliverde" quitándole importancia-No será para tanto.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Nami con una malvada sonrisa.

-Oye, pero a lo mejor no nos llega a venir-dijo Sanji- Nosotros ahora tenemos cuerpo de chicas, pero digo yo que por dentro seremos iguales ¿No?

-Esperemos que tengas razón...

-Oye Nami-dijo Zoro nervioso, de repente-Esta preguntita es algo...personal...oye...¿Cómo se nota que os habéis excitado? Es que en los chicos, eso se nota "bastante" pero en las chicas...pues...

-Como se nota que no tienes experiencia-se le rió Sanji en cara-las chicas se mojan.

-¡AA!-dijo Luffy, que se había auto servido un postre y estaba pendiente de la conversación- De ahí viene lo de "sentirse chof"...

-Pues mirado así...

Siguieron hablando de ese tipo de diferencias entre las mujeres y los hombres hasta que Luffy se puso pesadito para que Sanji comenzara a preparar la cena.

-Joooo-se quejó Robin- ¿ya no continuáis?

-¡No!-gritaron los demás.

Entre gritos, risas y peleas, Sanji preparó la cena.

El único que no participó en la juerga aquella noche, fue Usuff, que de pié en cubierta, pensaba en la forma mas rápida de acabar con su vida, pues el librito de las instrucciones, no apareció por ningún lado.

**Fin del capitulo 2.**


	9. Capitulo 03: Un paseo accidentado 01

**Capitulo 3: Un paseo accidentado**

Pasaron unos días, durante los cuales, nuestros protagonistas, descubrieron en sus propias carnes lo malo de ser hombre o mujer, por ejemplo:

-Nami, tuvo que dejar de leer libros de su "colección especial", al menos delante de los demás (N/A: Es obvio por que ¿No?)

-A Zoro, le vino la regla (Al parecer, el invento de Usuff también los cambió interiormente), acompañada de tal dolor, que no pudo ni levantarse de la cama y tuvo que quedarse "tumbado" al menos hasta que unos días después, el dolor le remitió un poco (N/A: cosa, que tampoco era tan rara, pues Zoro, igualmente, siempre esta durmiendo).

-Sanji descubrió lo bueno de poder pensar cochinadas sin que los demás lo "notaran". (Que en el fondo, lo notaban, pues la cara de vicio, la ponía igual).

-Luffy...bueno, "este" seguía igual...

-Y Nami...digamos, que estaba muy "orgulloso" de sus atributos masculinos (Y para que negarlo, Robin, que compartía habitación con "el", también).

(N/A: Pensad lo que queráis...)

Usuff, después de sobrevivir a la paliza que le propinaron Nami, Sanji y Zoro, decidió investigar el resto de los liquiditos que le quedaban para ver si encontraba una solución y...

-¡Ya lo tengo!-anunció una tarde.

-¿Si?-preguntó Nami bajándose las gafas de sol (es que estaba bronceándose) y haciendo una mueca al estilo Martini.

-Ya era hora-dijo Zoro con un gemido-Nunca mas volveré a criticar a Nami cuando tenga la regla, lo juro...

-Pensaba que si consigo la misma cantidad que mezclé la otra vez-comenzó a explicar-quizás pueda invertir la creación para poder neutralizar, de alguna forma, los efectos de los otros dos.

-¿A lo mejor?-dijo Nami mirando a Usuff de una firma maquiavélica-¿Quieres decir que ahora seremos tus conejillos de indias?

-Pues mas o menos...

-¡Y UNA MIERDA!¡ME NIEGO!-gritó "el pelirrojo".

-Pues yo, con tal de no volver a tener la mierda esta, me pongo en manos de quien haga falta-dijo Zoro.

-Está bien...-suspiró Nami- dentro de...unas dos horas, deberíamos comenzar a ver una isla por el noreste. Desembarcaremos ahí.

-¡BIEEEEEN!-gritó Luffy-¡PODREMOS COMPRAR CARNE!

-Pero si hace nada, en "Isla del mediodía", compramos un montón de carne-dijo Sanji

-Ya, pero me la acabo de acabar-respondió Luffy sonriente.

Todos se quedaron de piedra.

-¡VEN AQUÍ!-comenzó a perseguirle "el cocinero".

-¡AAA!¡Déjame!-gritaba Luffy-¡No me cabrees, que soy tú capitán!

-Bueno, yo me voy a vestir-dijo Nami.

-¿Te ayudo?-le dijo Robin cogiéndole del bracito-Aún tardaremos un rato en llegar.

-Claro, como no-le respondió Nami "cariñosa".

A Sanji, al ver esa escenita, se le puso la cara de vicio (N/A: nariz muy abierta, ojos mirando hacia el "mas allá", sonrisa de pervertido, en fin...vosotros ya lo sabéis) y se fue detrás de "ellas".

-¡Esperad, que os ayudo!

Pero le cerraron la puerta en las narices, y además se escuchó como ponían el pestillo por dentro).

El caso, es que un rato mas tarde, volvían a estar todos en cubierta, dirigiéndose hacia esa isla.

-Escuchadme todos-dijo Nami-Como ahora saldremos todos a dar una vuelta ¿No os parecería raro, que yo, siendo un chico (muy guapo, por cierto) me llame Nami?¿O que la chica del pelo verde se llame Zoro?¿No os parece que deberíamos tomar algún apodo o algo así?

-¿Apodo?¿Qué es un apodo?-preguntó Luffy

-Es...como otro nombre, que no es el real, pero que a nosotros nos sirve para identificarnos.

-Además, no siempre es un nombre-comenzó a explicarle Robin pacientemente-Por ejemplo, a ti te llaman "sombrero de paja"¿No? pues eso es un apodo, también conocido como mote.

-¡A claro!¡Como lo de Ace "puño ardiente"! ¿No?

-Exacto

-Pero entonces ya tengo uno...-dijo Luffy pensativo.

-¡Pero los que hemos cambiado de sexo, necesitaremos llamarnos con un nombre de nuestro sexo nuevo, idiota!

-Pues es verdad...

-Yo quiero un nombre elegante-comenzó a emparanoiarse Sanji-como Michelle, Madelaine, Rose, Shizuka...

-Tu tienes cara de llamarte...-comenzó Nami

-Idiota-dijo Usuff

-Cabeza de cebolla-dijo Zoro

-Tonto-dijo Luffy

-¡Oye!-Gritó Sanji.

-Bueno, a parte de eso-dijo Nami (provocando que Sanji se quedara por ahí al fondo con cierta aura oscura y haciendo circulitos en el suelo con un dedo)-Yo creo que tienes cara de llamarte Makino o algo así...

-¡Makino no!¡La Makino que yo conozco es mucho más guapa!-gritó Luffy.

-¿Qué os parece Arimi?-dijo Robin.

-Es muy feo-dijo Sanji haciendo una mueca.

-Pues...dejémoslo en Michelle...es un nombre francés...y como Sanji lo parece, le queda bastante bien.

-Pues ese mismo-dijo Robin-Ahora el del espadachín-les apresuró impaciente.

-Aya-dijo Nami.

-Burro-dijo Luffy.

-Cabeza de marimo-dijo Sanji.

-Imbécil-dijo Usuff.

-Si alguien me ha de llamar por un nombre de chica, será Kuina y punto.

-¡¿Kuina?-dijo Nami con cara de asco-¡Es un nombre horrendo, y además no te pega nada!

-¿Que has dicho?-dijo Zoro con cara de demonio-¿He escuchado que Kuina es un nombre horrendo?

-Que vaaaa-dijo Nami-Si es precioso...bueno...esto...Luffy, tu turno.

-Luccy, que es casi igual-dijo Sanji.

-Luccy no-dijo Luffy haciendo una mueca.

-¿Por qué no?-le preguntó Nami con el mismo tono de voz que se usa con los niños pequeños.

-Porque nuestro "amigo" se llamaba así.

-¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo?

-El tío de la paloma...

-...mas o menos, es verdad...

-¿Y como quieres llamarte?-le preguntó Robin al moreno.

-Yo me llamo Luffy.

-...

-¡ESO YA LO SABEMOS PEDAZO DE BURRO!-gritó Nami.

-Mira-le comenzó a explicar Robin con paciencia-ahora Sanji será Michelle y Zoro Kuina.

-Aaaa...

-¿Y tu como quieres llamarte, tonto?-le dijo Nami.

-Luffy, yo me llamo Luffy-dijo el capitán comenzando a reírse-¡Ja ja! ¡Que tonta Nami !¡ ¿Es que no te acuerdas de mi nombre?

-...

-A este lo llamamos Luccy y va que chuta-dijo Sanji dando una calada de su cigarro.

-Y por ultimo... ¡Yo!-dijo "el pelirrojo"-¿Cómo puedo llamarme?

-Tooonta-dijo Luffy.

-Hermosa-dijo Sanji.

-Tacaña-dijo Zoro.

-Macizo-dijo Robin.

-Sin comentarios-dijo Usuff.

-¡Dejad de decir idioteces y decidme un nombre interesante cada uno!

-Shanks-dijo Luffy-Shanks, el pelirrojo.

-Ese ya está cogido.

-Roxas-dijo Usuff.

-Demasiado raro.

-Pues a mi me gusta...

-Key-dijo Zoro.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que mi princesa se llame de una forma tan vulgar?-se enfadó Sanji.

-Será tu príncipe, cebollona-le contestó Zoro.

-¿Sabes? Tú deberías llamarte Olga-dijo Sanji encendiéndose otro cigarro.

-¿Eing?¿Porque?

-Porque el nombre suena casi igual que alga, o sea, tu pelo...¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡Me caguen la...!

Y comenzaron a pelearse.

-Bueno...pero ¿al final como me llamo, Luccy, Luffy...?Es que no os aclaráis...XD-dijo Luffy riendo.

-¡LLAMAOS TODOS COMO OS DE LA PUÑETERA GANA!-se enfadó Nami.

Y se dirigió a la salida del barco (porque mientras decidían los motes, ya habían llegado).

-Bueno...quedamos aquí a las 8 de la tarde-dijo Robin.

Y se marchó detrás de Nami.

Usuff se marchó a buscar por las tiendas especializadas en cosas raras, a ver si encontraba esos liquiditos.

Sanji se fue a comprar carne, arrastrando a Luffy de la oreja, pues tenia pensado enjaretarle a "el" toda la compra.

Nami y Robin decidieron irse de compras (La que iba a comprar era Robin, pues Nami solo iba a ver como le quedaba la ropa de chico).

-Flash back-

¡Eso si, me compraré al menos un par de calzoncillos!-había dicho esa mañana-Los vuestros me "apretan".

-Fin del flash back-

Y Zoro decidió dormir una siesta mientras "vigilaba el barco".


	10. Capitulo 03: Objetivo 01Zoro

**Objetivo 1: Zoro**

Zoro dormía plácidamente pesé a el dolor de regla que sentía, que al menos, ahora, con el solecito, se le había calmado un poco.

Y así estaba, durmiendo, cuando unos individuos se subieron a cubierta sin hacer ruido y comenzaron a inspeccionar el barco.

-Ei, mirad-susurró uno de ellos-aquí hay una muchacha durmiendo.

-¿Nos la llevamos?-preguntó otro al que parecía ser el jefe.

-Ya veremos. Antes inspeccionemos el barco, a ver si encontramos algo de valor.

Unos minutos después, los tres maleantes, salían del barco, cargados con unos sacos, llenos de joyas y dinero (toooooodoooo el tesoro de Nami).

Pero tuvieron la mala suerte (buena para Zoro) de que uno de ellos, que llevaba dos espadas (debía ser el espadachín del grupo de los maleantes) se enganchó con la barandilla cuando estaba a punto de bajar, provocando que se le soltaran las correas que le aguantaban las espadas a la cintura y cayeran al suelo provocando un ruidito, que generalmente a Zoro no le hubiese despertado, pero como ese

día no estaba muy "fino" le despertó al instante. Y se quedó como embobado, mirando hacia delante y preguntándose porqué porras se habría despertado.

Y no fue, hasta escuchar el sonido del espadachín al saltar a tierra, que reaccionó, y asomándose por la barandilla, alcanzó a ver como los tres maleantes, huían calle abajo con el tesoro de Nami.

-¡ MIERDA !-chilló pensando en Nami-¡ CUANDO VUELVA ME MATA !

Así que decidió hacer lo único que podía hacer...echó a correr tras ellos.

-¡Hey desgraciados!¡Venid aquí!-les chillaba.

-Seguid vosotros-les dijo el que parecía el espadachín, a sus dos compañeros.

-¿Vas a enfrentarte a esa preciosidad?

-Quizás llegamos a algún tipo de acuerdo...

-Ja, ja, ja...-rieron sus otros dos compañeros- ¡Vigila que no te pinche con sus tres espaditas!

Los otros dos siguieron corriendo calle abajo mientras que su compañero espadachín se plantaba en medio de la calle a la espera de que Zoro llegase.

Y casi dos horas mas tarde, cuando Zoro, que como no se encontraba demasiado bien, había ido demasiado despacio y los había perdido (y ya sabéis como es su sentido de la orientación...) y después de que se había recorrido al menos media ciudad, le apareció por detrás, dándole una palmadita en la espalda y diciéndole mientras pillaba aire

-Ya te he encontrado tío. (N/A: Imaginaos al otro con la gota)

-¡Pues ya era hora!

-Espera...que tomo...aire...

-¿¡Se puede saber donde estabas!

-Eso a ti no te importa-dijo Zoro recobrando la compostura de golpe- ¿Dónde está el tesoro de mi navegante?

-A, esos sacos que se han llevado mis compañeros...-dijo con burla-No te lo diré

...Claro que siempre podemos llegar a un...acuerdo-dijo acercándosele peligrosamente.

Zoro arqueó una ceja y...

Le asestó al espadachín una fuerte patada en la entrepierna.

-¡¿Pero que...?-dijo agarrándose su dolorido "carné de padre"-¡Me caguen...!

-Si quieres arreglar algo, que sea con las espadas-dijo "el peliverde" colocándose en su característica posición de ataque.

-Vaya, vaya preciosa...-dijo el otro espadachín (que intentaba fingir que la patada no le había dolido tanto)-Veo que eres una espadachina de la disciplina San-tou-ryuu ¿Eh?

-No me subestimes, gilipollas-Se cabreó Zoro.

-"Joder, ahora se lo que debe sentir Tashigi cuando nadie le

toma en serio por ser una mujer..."-pensó.

El otro espadachín desenvainó sus dos espadas, una dorada y otra plateada exactamente iguales.

-Um...un espadachín de la disciplina Nittou Ryuu-dijo Zoro-Es la que usaba yo, antes de conseguir la Wadou Ichimonji.

-Es cierto-dijo el otro-llevas unas espadas muy buenas...cuando acabe contigo, me divertiré un rato y te las robaré.

-Eso si acabas conmigo, desgraciado-dijo Zoro atándose el pañuelo a la cabeza.

El caso es que estuvieron un rato luchando (N/A: No soy nada buena con las escenas de lucha, así que prefiero omitirlas...) y Zoro era claramente mucho mejor que ese aficionadillo.

Como no tenia mucho tiempo para recuperar el tesoro y tal, Zoro decidió que ya era hora de seguir buscando, así que puso punto y final al combate, cuando el otro espadachín, que pecaba de confiado, se abalanzó sobre "el" de golpe.

Zoro murmuró

-Demasiado fácil-Y dicho esto dio un paso a la derecha al último momento.

Justo cuando el otro llegaba a donde había estado "el", Zoro puso la zancadilla y el otro espadachín cayó de bruces.

Cuando se giró, ya tenía la Yubashiri de Zoro apuntándole al cuello.

-¡Eso a sido juego sucio!-se quejó.

-Si, tienes razón. Pero prefiero darle una patada a mi honor por un día a que Nami

me mate lenta y dolorosamente, así que... Y ahora me vas a decir a donde han ido tus amigos ¿Verdad?

Después de que el otro espadachín le dijera que se dirigían hacia su bote para echarse al mar, Zoro decidió ir hacia el puerto a buscarlos.

Así que echó a corre calle arriba, ajeno al malherido espadachín que le decía que el puerto estaba en dirección contraria.

Y al girar una esquina...¡PUM!

Se chocó con alguien que al parecer llevaba tanta prisa como "el".

-¡AY!-gritó una vocecilla debajo suyo.

-¡¿Qué a pasado?

-¡Que te has chocado conmigo y te me has sentado encima!

Y en efecto, debajo de Zoro, había una mujer.

-Perdón-se levantó y se apresuró a ayudarla-es que llevo algo de prisa y...-se quedó sin palabras.

La chica a la que havia "atropellado" era nada mas y nada menos que Tashigi.

-No pasa nada. Si llevas prisa, adelante-entonces se puso las gafas y al mirar a Zoro mejor, lanzó una exclamación.

-¡ONDIA!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó "el peliverde" desconfiado-"No me digas que me ha reconocido..."

-¡Te pareces mucho a una persona que conozco!¡Incluso llevas sus espadas!

-Esto...no...solo son imitaciones...

-Eso es imposible, cada espada es única, no pueden haber dos espadas

iguales...en cambio esas son las tres espadas de Zoro...¡¿No serás una ladrona?

-Je-puso su sonrisa de "demonio"-¿Y que si lo fuera?

-¡Pues que te quitaría esas espadas!

-¿Me las arrebatarías?

-Si-respondió ella sin dudarlo ni un momento.

-Inténtalo y te mataré.

Dicho eso, se giró y siguió caminando.

-¡Hey tu!-escuchó que le gritaba la otra.

Tashigi se interpuso en su camino y desenvainando su espada, le gritó

-¡En guardia!

Zoro arqueó una ceja y desenvainó sus tres espadas...

No habían pasado ni tres minutos, que Tashigi ya estaba tirada en el suelo, con algunos rasguños y con la Wadou Ichimonji apuntándole al cuello.

-¿Para que quieres estas espadas?-le preguntó Zoro con curiosidad.

-¡Por que...se las he de devolver a su dueño!

-...podría matarte ahora mismo ¿sabes?-le preguntó "el"-Y aún así... ¿todavía quieres luchar conmigo?

Tashigi lo miró desafiante.

-Si.

-...Ja, ja ja-comenzó a reírse Zoro-¡Ni que estuvieras enamorada de el! ¡Jugándote la vida para devolverle las espadas!-y mientras decía eso enfundó la Wadou Ichimonji.

Tashigi comenzó a temblar levemente.

-Oye... ¿que te...?-le preguntó "el otro" al ver que ella comenzaba a lloriquear.

-¡¿Y que pasaría si fuera así?-le gritó-¡Ya estoy harta de que todos me critiquen por enamorarme de un pirata!¡No lo he elegido yo!

Zoro se sonrojó violentamente y se quedó...flipando, y sin saber bien que hacer, se sentó en el suelo, junto a ella.

-¿Y que les importa a los demás si te enamoras de un pirata? No les hagas caso...

-...

-¿Lo sabe el?-aunque la respuesta, "el" la conocía de sobras.

-...no puedo decírselo...el me odia...

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por que cada vez que me ve, huye...

-¿...Y el echo de que tu lo persigas gritando su nombre como una loca no tendrá algo que ver?

-...pero el ya está enamorado.

-¿¡A si? ¡¿De quien?-se alteró Zoro-"¡Si no lo se ni yo!"

-El estaba enamorado de una tal Kuina...pero ella falleció.

-¿Y como sabes tu eso?-le dijo Zoro "molesto".

-Porque...el no puede pelear en serio conmigo porque le recuerdo a ella...además...cuando me ve...los ojos le brillan diferente...porque la ve a ella a través de mi...

-¿Y ese brillo no será por verte a ti? Quiero decir, a Tashigi y no a Kuina...

-¡Claro que no!

-...bueno...eso no lo sabrás hasta que no se lo preguntes...declárate, mujer...no tienes nada que perder, pero podrías llevarte una sorpresa-Y se levantó.

-¡Pero lo nuestro nunca funcionaria!¡Yo soy de la marina!¡Casi no podríamos estar juntos!

-Bueno...no se necesita estar todo el día enganchado a alguien para querer a esa persona...oye...tu estás convencida de que el gobierno mundial, son los buenos...pero deberías fijarte mas a ver si eso es cierto...y entonces, te darás cuenta, de que realmente, mientras hagas lo que quieres hacer y te sientas feliz con eso, no importa el bando en el que lo hagas...porque...¿no serias mas feliz ayudando a la gente y teniendo a quien tu amas al lado, que solo con una de las dos cosas?

-Pero es que los piratas...

-venga...tu has visto a los de la banda del sombrero de paja y sabes, que mas de una vez, han acabado ayudando a los demás...¿No es cierto?...Arabasta...la isla de Coco...el nuevo reino de Cerezo...

-...

-En fin...tu piensa en lo que te he dicho y haz lo que realmente desees...y no te preocupes...la próxima vez que veas a ese "apuesto espadachín" (N/A: ¡Viva la modestia!), el, llevará sus tres espadas, como siempre.

Y comenzó a marcharse.

-¡Espera!-le gritó ella-¡¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

-Je-sonrió-aunque te lo dijese, no me creerías.

-... ¡Gracias por todo!

-No hay de que-entonces, se giró, y muy "serio", le preguntó

-¿Por donde se va al puerto?


	11. Capitulo 03:Objetivo 02Nico Robin

**Objetivo 2: Robin**

Nami y Robin, bajaron del barco "cogidas" del bracito y se dirigieron a la calle principal.

En la esquina, un carrito de perritos calientes, llamó la atención de Nami.

-Um...-dijo "la pelirroja" mirando el carrito fijamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Robin.

-Es que tengo antojo de un perrito caliente...

-¡Ja, ja!-se rió la morena-¡Con los banquetes que nos prepara el cocinero y a ti te da por un perrito caliente!

-Pues si...no se por que...en fin ¿Quieres uno?

-Está bien, navegante.

-¡Genial! ¡Pagas tu!¿No?

Robin suspiró, y cuando iba a sacar el dinero, Nami le dijo

-¡Era broma!¡Espera aquí, que hoy pago yo!

-"¿Ha dicho que paga "ella"?¡Que raro!"-pensó Robin.

Se apoyó en la pared, cruzándose de brazos y se dedico a observar el ir y venir de la gente.

-¡Hey, preciosa!-escuchó a su lado.

Tres tipos comenzaron a acercársele peligrosamente, acorralándola contra la

pared.

Y ella, tan tranquila, les miró fijamente a los ojos, y con su sonrisita, preguntó

-¿Queréis algo?

-¡A ti! ¡Ja, ja ja!-rió uno.

-Nos preguntábamos si querrías venir con nosotros a tomar algo-dijo otro.

-¡No seas idiota!-dijo el ultimo-¡Pues claro que...!

-No-dijo ella.

-¿Qué has dicho?-se quedaron los tres pasmados, pues al parecer se creían unos tipos muy atractivos a los que ninguna chica rechazaría.

-Que a el no le hace gracia que liguéis conmigo-dijo señalando a las espaldas de ellos, donde Nami se había plantado con cara de MUY mala leche.

-¡¿Se puede saber que le hacéis a mi novia?

-¿Tu novia?-dijeron los tres maleantes a la vez.

Robin se limitó a arquear una ceja, divertida.

-¡Oye, preciosa!-le comenzaron a decir a la morena-¡¿Por qué no dejas a este "baby" y te vienes a divertir con nosotros?

-¿"Baby"?-murmuró Nami cabreándose aún mas.

Entonces cogió a los dos de las puntas por la cabeza y los hizo chocar entre ellos dejándolos KO en un instante.

-¡¿Pero quien se han creído para llamarme a mi "baby"?-se quejó Nami.

-¿Tu novia?-le dijo Robin maliciosamente.

-Namás temporal...ja,ja,ja...esto...¡era broma! Pero si que es cierto que no dejaría que esos te molestasen, ni siendo chico, ni siendo chica.

-Venga...ya sabes que podría haberme desecho de ellos en un santiamén.

-¡Si que lo se!¡por eso me pregunto que hacías ahí parada!-dijo Nami con una mueca de nerviosismo.

-Te esperaba-le sonrió Robin dulcemente-Por cierto ¿Y los perritos?

Nami miró las caras de los moribundos maleantes y vio, que en efecto, allí aplastados estaban los perritos calientes.

Entonces se agachó y les cogió las carteras.

-Esto para los perritos-dijo cogiendo una-Y esto por hacernos perder tiempo-dijo

cogiendo las otras dos-¡Vamos!

Se compraron otros dos perritos calientes y después de comérselos entraron a una

tienda de ropa interior.

Después de comprar algunos conjuntos para Robin entraron "juntas" al probador

(como hacían siempre) ante la perplejidad de la vendedora, la cual

todavía se extrañó mas al escuchar al chico escogiendo unos conjuntos para "el".

Después salieron a la calle y se fueron paseando por diversas tiendas de ropa

(N/A: Y para llevar las bolsas, manos no les faltaban).

Cuando salían de la séptima tienda, se encontraron con Zoro, que parecía buscar algo.

-¿Qué te pasa espadachín?-le preguntó Robin-Bueno...mejor dicho, espadachina...

-No me mosquees, que me han robado el...¡Anda, hola Nami!¡No te había visto!

-¿Qué te han robado que?-preguntó Nami temiéndose lo peor.

-Pues...el...esto...el...¡el honor!-se le ocurrió-¡Me han vacilado por ser una mujer, y eso no lo perdono!¿No habréis visto por aquí a un tipo que parece ser espadachín pero con cara de idiota?

Las manos de Robin y Nami lo señalaron a "el".

-¡Hey! Bueno, es igual...yo me voy.

Y se fue calle abajo mirando hacia todos lados con cara de mafioso.

-A este, el ser una tía, le afecta-dijo Nami.

-¿A si? Pues yo lo encuentro igual de...interesante que siempre-dijo Robin con una sonrisita.

-Bah...anda sigamos...

Dos tiendas mas tarde, se cruzaron con una chica rubia, que se iba dando saltitos en la dirección contraria al puerto, intentando ligar con todas las mujeres de la calle (N/A: Imaginaos las caras de las chicas).

-Este Sanji...-dijo Nami.

-Oye navegante... ¿"El cocinero" no había ido a comprar provisiones con Luffy?

-Si Sanji está ahí "solo" significa que...¡Luffy se ha quedado a solas con la comida!

-Eso si aún queda algo...-dijo Robin.

-¡COMO SE AYA COMIDO LAS PROVISIONES DE TODO UN MES ME LO

CARGO!-gritó "el pelirrojo", echando a correr en la dirección contraria en la que habían visto ir a Sanji.

Robin, que se había quedado sola (con las bolsas) decidió ir con Sanji, a intentar que se comportase.

-¡Hey, Sanji!-le saludó.

-¡O mi preciosa morena!-se emocionó "el"-As venido hasta aquí buscando a tu príncipe azul ¿Verdad?

-No...simplemente, no savia que hacer y me he venido contigo...¿Vamos a tomar algo?

-¡Claro que si!-dijo Sanji con los ojos-corazón-¡Deja que te invite, preciosa!

Fueron a tomar algo.

Mientras Robin se dedicaba a mirar a la gente, Sanji, le lanzaba una de sus paranoias declarativas, que duró casi 30 minutos.

Después, salieron y decidieron que ya iba siendo hora de volver al barco, pues a Sanji, le tenían que llevar la comida allí.

-Como no habrá nadie, estaremos tranquilos-sonrió Robin-"Podré leer con tranquilidad".

Y Sanji, como no, mal pensó.

-¿Quieres decir que...?¡Venga, vamos rápidamente!


	12. Capitulo 03: Objetivo 03Sanji

**Objetivo 3: Sanji**

Sanji bajó del barco arrastrando a Luffy por la oreja.

-¡Ai, ai, ai!-se quejaba "el capitán".

-¡Ni se te ocurra escaparte!-le amenazó "el rubio"-Tu llevarás la comida.

-¿Eh?¿Y por que yo?¡Si tu siempre compras un montón!-se quejó Luffy.

-¿De verdad?-dijo "el otro" irónicamente-¿Por qué será?

-No se...joooo, tengo hambre...Sanji, cómprame una bolsa de patatas.

-¡Ni hablar! Mi adorada pelirroja me a confiado dinero para la comida, no para bolsas de patatas.

-Pero eso también es comida...-y cogiendo a Sanji del bracito, comenzó a hacerle pucheros-Porfaaaaa...

Y Sanji, como al mirarlo, veía a una inocente muchachita de ojos llorosos, se le pusieron los ojos-corazón y acabó comprándosela.

Después fueron a buscar una tienda de comestibles.

-Venga, espérame aquí, que voy a comprar-le dijo Sanji.

-¿No puedo entrar?

-No, que tu acabas comiendo mas de lo que compramos.

-Jooo...

Sanji entró, y después de pagar la compra, el vendedor, al ver los mas de 10 sacos de comida, le preguntó

[-Oye muchacha...¿No necesitarás ayuda para llevar todo eso?

-No se preocupe, que mi compañera es muy fuerte...¡Luffy!

Y nadie contestó.

-Esto...disculpe un momento por favor...-dijo Sanji mientras se asomaba por la puerta-¡LUFFY!

Ni rastro de "el".

-¡Se a largado! Pedazo de...¡YO A ESTE LO DEJO UN MES SIN COMER!

Entonces volvió a entrar.

-Esto...

-Parece que tu compañera te ha dejado tirada-rió el vendedor amablemente-No te preocupes, dentro de unas horas, mis hijos, volverán de hacer unos recados, los enviaré a que te lleven la compra.

-¡Muchas gracias, señor! Vivo en un barco que está amarrado en la parte norte del puerto. Es muy fácil reconocerlo, pues su mascaron de proa, tiene forma de cabeza de oveja, y además, en la parte trasera, tiene tres mandarineros.

Aunque...he de avisarle de algo...es un barco pirata. No es que mis compañeros vayan a hacerles nada, lo digo porque a los vendedores...los piratas no os hacen mucha gracia...

-A mi, eso me da igual. Tu has venido aquí y as comprado honradamente, así que, pirata o no, eres un cliente.

-Vaya...pues muchas gracias-dijo Sanji saliendo de la tienda.

-"Ahora iré a buscar al imbécil ese"-pensó.

Pero al ver a todas las lindas jovencitas que paseaban por la calle (y sin recordar que ahora era una de ellas), izo lo de siempre declararse a cada una de ellas.

Entonces, escuchó una voz que le era muy familiar llamándolo, y al girarse, se encontró con Robin.

-¡O mi preciosa morena! As venido hasta

aquí buscando a tu príncipe azul ¿Verdad?-

dijo sacando corazoncitos.

-No...simplemente, no savia que hacer y me

he venido contigo...¿Vamos a tomar algo?-le preguntó ella.

-¡Claro que si!-le contestó-¡Deja que te invite, preciosa!

Fueron a una cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa del fondo, frente a frente.

-"¡Que guapa es!"-babeaba Sanji-"¡Hoy me le declaro!"(N/A: ¡Otra vez!)

Después de beberse lo que habían pedido, salieron y decidieron volver al barco.

-Es verdad, me han de llevar la comida.

-Como no habrá nadie, estaremos tranquilos-dijo Robin, adelantándose.

-"¡Aiba!¿Me está proponiendo que...?"-¿Quieres decir que...?

Y sin esperar contestación, se adelantó chillando

-¡Venga, vamos rápidamente!

Por el camino, se toparon con dos tipos que llevaban unos sacos enormes cada uno, y entre los dos, llevaban a un tercer hombre, que parecía ser un espadachín pero con cara de estar frustrado por algo.

-¡Anda!¡parecen los sacos del tesoro de Nami!-rió Robin.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Si lo fueran, mas de uno moriría hoy!

Y siguieron su camino, sin pensar ni siquiera, en que, efectivamente, esos eran los sacos de "la navegante".


	13. Capitulo 03: Nami

**Objetivo 4: Nami**

Nami y Robin estaban paseando por la avenida principal, Cuando a Nami le vino cierto olor:  
-"Huele a...¡Perritos calientes!"  
¿Que te pasa?-le preguntó la morena.  
-Es que tengo antojo de un perrito caliente...  
-¡Ja, ja!-se rió la Nico Robin-¡Con los banquetes que nos prepara el cocinero y a ti te da por un perrito caliente!  
-Pues si...no se por que..."Debe ser porque a veces también apetece comer algo normal, supongo"...en fin ¿Quieres uno?-le preguntó a Robin.  
-Esta bien, navegante.  
-¡Genial! ¡Pagas tu!¿No?-le dijo en plan de broma.  
Vio como Robin suspiraba y se sacaba el monedero para darle los berries.  
-"¡Que tonta!¡Se lo ha tragado!"¡Era broma!¡Espera aquí, que hoy pago yo!  
Fue hacia el puesto de perritos calientes y como no habían mas que dos niños antes que ella, enseguida tuvo la comida en sus manos, y al girarse vio a Robin (tranquila como siempre) rodeada por tres tipos que parecían querer ligar con ella.  
Se dirigió hacia allí bastante "enfadada" y les gritó sin pensárselo 2 veces:  
-¡¿Se puede saber que le hacéis a mi novia?  
-¿Tu novia?-murmuraron los ligones "mirándolo" de arriba a abajo con desprecio.  
-¡Oye, preciosa!-comenzó a decirle uno de ellos a Robin-¡¿Por qué no dejas a este "baby" y te vienes a divertir con nosotros?  
-¿"Baby"? "Estos no saben con quien se están metiendo..."  
Entonces cogió a los dos de las puntas por la cabeza y los hizo chocar entre ellos dejándolos KO en un instante.  
Y luego se giró hacia Robin y resoplando se quejó:  
-¡¿Pero quien se han creído para llamarme a mi "baby"?  
Robin, que parecía pensar en otra cosa, le sonrió maliciosamente y le preguntó:  
-¿Tu novia?  
Nami, se acerco sensualmente a Robin diciéndole:  
-Solo temporal...  
Y luego pensó:  
-"¡Oxtia!¡Esto de ser un tío me debe estar afectando!¡Estoy intentando ligar con Robin!  
Así que se corrigió:  
-ja,ja,ja...esto...¡era broma! Pero si que es cierto que no dejaría que esos te molestasen, ni siendo chico, ni siendo chica.  
-Venga...ya sabes que podría haberme desecho de ellos en un santiamén.-Dijo la otra tranquilamente.  
-"¡Pero sera...!"¡Si que lo se!¡Por eso me pregunto que hacías ahí parada!  
-Te esperaba-le sonrió Robin -Por cierto ¿Y los perritos?  
Nami miró las caras de los moribundos maleantes y vio, que en efecto, allí aplastados estaban los perritos calientes.  
-"¡NOOO!¡Ahora tendré que volver a gastar dinero para comprar otros!"  
Pero no hubo problema, porqué los acosadores no pusieron objeción alguna a que Nami les cojiera las carteras.  
Compraron los perritos y después fueron a comprar ropa.  
Al salir de una de las tiendas, tuvieron un breve encuentro con Zoro que parecía muy nervioso buscando su "honor".  
Y unas calles mas tarde, vieron pasar a Sanji, corriendo calle arriba, practicando su hobby preferido: espantar mujeres.  
-Este Sanji...-suspiró Nami- "¿No se supone que esta enamorado de mi?  
-Oye navegante...-Comenzó a preguntarle Robin-¿"El cocinero" no había ido a comprar provisiones con Luffy?  
-"¡Un momento!" Si Sanji está ahí "solo" significa que...¡Luffy se ha quedado a solas con la comida!  
-Eso si aún queda algo...  
-¡COMO SE AYA COMIDO LAS PROVISIONES DE TODO UN MES ME LO  
CARGO!-gritó Nami echando a correr en la dirección contraria a la que llevaba Sanji.  
Se recorrió toda la calle y cuando ya estaba llegando al puerto, vió una bolsa de patatas torada en el suelo, a la entrada de un callejón.  
La bolsa en sí, no tenia nada de especial, pero Nami tuvo un presentimiento.  
Se adentró en el callejón y...  
En efecto, ahí estaba Luffy, "rodeado" por tres hombres (N/A: ¡¿Porque los maleantes casi siempre van de 3 en 3? Es un misterio sin resolver...) y con los pantalones y la ropa interiór bajada, sonriendo tranquilamente y diciéndoles:  
-¿Veis? ¡Ya os dije que no tenia "colita"!  
Nami se puso "roja".  
-"¡¿Pero se puede saber que coño hace?" ¡Luffy idiota!-se le escapó.  
Los tres hombres se giraron con cara de mala leche y miraron a Nami.  
-"¡O, no!¡Abran visto lo preciosa que soy y ahora querrán violarme a mi!"  
-¡Hey, chico!-dijo uno que llevaba un tatoo en la parte derecha de la cara.-¿Quieres algo?  
-Esto..."¡Mierda!¡En menudo follón me he metido!...Bueno, es hora de usar...¡la estrategia Usuff!"...que va...pasaba por aquí y...  
-¿Conoces a la chica?-le preguntó otro que llevaba como 10 pendientes en la misma oreja, señalando a Luffy.  
-¿Yo?¡Que va!¡Si ya me iba!-dijo caminando hacia afuera del callejón, apresuradamente.  
Y cuando estaba a punto de salir, Luffy le gritó:  
-¡Hola navegante!¡Te estaba buscando!  
-"¡Estupido!" Pero si yo no...  
-¡Nos has engañado!-se mosquearon los otros tres.  
-Yo...esto...¡Adiós!-y echó a correr.  
Al salir, se topó con un hombre (que al menos mediría 3 metros) haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, pero tampoco se paró a disculparse y fue "directa" a esconderse detrás de unos barriles.  
Desde allí vio como los tres maleantes, se tropezaban con ese tipo, cayendo encima de el.  
Unos segundos mas tarde, ya se estaban peleando.  
-"¡Wow!¡A esto se le llama lucha de titanes!"  
Entonces vió salir a un desorientado Luffy (con la ropa en su sitio).  
-¡Hey Luffy!¡Por aquí!¡Vámonos!  
Luffy fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Nami, quién le cogió de la mano y echaron a correr en dirección al puerto.  
-Nami, eres muy valiente...  
-¿Porque?  
-Porque has distraído a esos tipos para salvarme.  
-¡Si, claro, no ha sido nada! ¡Ja, ja!..."¡Un momento!¡Esto debe ser un efecto secundario de la estrategia Usuff!" Pero si no he echo nada...¡¿Y tu, se puede saber que hacías ahí con esos tipos?  
-Pues, es que me dijeron que si les acompañaba, me darian muchas joyas bonitas...  
Nami paró en seco y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.  
-¿Y para que quieres tu joyas bonitas?  
-No, si eran para ti...¡Claro que con lo guapa que eres no necesitas joyas!-sonrió inocentemente.  
Nami se sonrojó.  
-"¡¿Lo hacia por mi?"...Luffy...¿tu sabes lo que pretendían hacerte esos tipos?  
-Ni idea...  
-Bueno, es igual...por cierto...-dijo suavizando peligrosamente la voz-¡¿DONDE ESTA LA COMIDA?-y dicho esto, le metió a Luffy uno de sus famosos puñetazos.  
-¡Hay!¡¿Porque me pegas?¡La comida la fue a comprar Sanji!  
-¿A si?...ups...lo siento..."Pobre, siempre pago mi mal humor con el"  
-Si claro...pero ya me has atizado...-dijo Luffy poniendo morritos.  
-...¿Me perdonas Luffy? Yo...lo siento de verdad...  
-¡No pasa nada!-dijo sonriéndole-¡Vamos, que tengo hambre!  
-Si, vamos-dijo "ella" sonriendo también.  
Al llegar al puerto, Nami vio a tres tipos sospechosos, que cargaban en un bote unos sacos que a "ella" le resultaron muy familiares.  
-¡Hey!¡Ese es mi tesoro!


	14. Capitulo 03: Luffy

**Objetivo 5: Luffy**

Luffy y Sanji tenían que ir a por la comida.  
Después de hacerle unos pucheritos a Sanji y conseguir que le comprara una bolsa de patatas, el cocinero, entró en una tienda de comestibles, y a "el", como no le dejó entrar, le tocó esperarse afuera.  
-Bueno, a mi me es igual. Yo ya tengo mi bolsa de patatas. Jeje...  
De repente, tres tipos, se le pusieron delante.  
-¡Hey guapa! ¡¿Porque no te vienes con nosotros?  
-Porque no. Sanji me a pedido que le espere aquí.  
-Vaya...nosotros que te íbamos a comprar joyas bonitas...  
-¡¿De verdad? "¡Si se las doy a Nami, seguro que se pone muy contenta!" Vale, pero vamos rápido, que si Sanji se enfada, seguro que me deja sin comer todo un mes.  
-Claro...claro...por aquí...  
Luffy se fijó en que esos tipos tenían unas pintas muy raras. Vestían ropa superhortera (N/A: ¡Que pija me ha salido esta palabra!) y de colores muy chillones.  
Uno de ellos, era muy musculoso y tenia un dragón tatuado en la parte derecha de la cara.  
Vestía con ropas amarillas y rojas.  
El segundo, era algo mas delgado, y muy pálido. Sus ropas eran grises y negras, y en una oreja, llevaba como diez piercings.  
Y el ultimo, vestía de verde y naranja en tonos chillones, era muy gordo, medio calvo y llevaba una cresta punky de color verde fosforito.  
Caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a un callejón. Allí, los tres rodearon a Luffy.  
-Eres muy guapa...-le dijo uno de ellos, sonrojado.  
-¿Eh?¡Pero si soy un tio!  
-¡¿COMO?-se quedaron los tres pasmados.  
-Si, pero ahora soy una chica temporalmente.  
-Pero...¡Si eres un chico, no puedes ser una chica temporalmente!  
-Si que puedo...temporalmente no tengo "colita".  
-Eso si que no me lo trago...  
-Este, es una tia, pero nos esta tomando el pelo-le susurró el del tatoo a los otros dos.  
-Dejadme a mi...Pues nosotros-le dijo uno a Luffy-no nos tragamos que no tengas "colita".  
-¡A que os lo enseño!-dijo Luffy, inocentemente picado.  
-Bueno...-le contesto el punky-Si nos lo enseñas, seguro que nos lo creemos...  
Entonces, Luffy, rápidamente y sin vergüenza alguna, se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, y les mostró, que en efecto, no tenia "colita".  
-¿Veis? ¡Ya os dije que no tenis "colita"!-dijo sonriendo.  
-¡Luffy idiota!-se escuchó de la entrada del callejón.  
Se giró y vio a Nami "enfadada" mirando a los tres tipos con cara de susto.  
Los tres tipos se giraron hacia Nami.  
-¡Hey, chico!-dijo el del tatoo -¿Quieres algo?  
Luffy, vio que Nami estaba "asustada", pues no paraba de darle evasivas a los tres tipos, así que decidió darle apoyo físico y la saludo, sonriente:  
-¡Hola navegante!¡Te estaba buscando!  
Ella siguió dándoles mas evasivas, hasta que al parecer, los tres tipos, se cabrearon, y Nami echó a correr, con los otros tres pisándole los talones.  
-¡Que guay!-dijo Luffy con los ojos-estrellita-¡Nami es supervaliente! ¡A echo que esos tres tipos la persigan para salvarme porque se pensaba que yo estaba en peligro!  
Se subió la ropa y salió a fuera, buscando a Nami con la mirada.  
Vió a los tres tipo enfrentándose a un...¡¿Oso-Gigante-Demonio-Enfadado? y entonces escuchó:  
-¡Hey Luffy!¡Por aquí!¡Vámonos!  
Fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Nami, y antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada, "ella" ya lo había cogido de la mano y se marchaban corriendo hacia el puerto.  
-Nami, eres muy valiente...  
-¿Porque?  
-Porque has distraído a esos tipos para salvarme.  
-¡Si, claro, no ha sido nada! ¡Ja, ja!-se rió "ella".  
Pero luego pareció que se lo repensaba y dijo:  
- Pero si no he echo nada...¡¿Y tu, se puede saber que hacías ahí con esos tipos?  
-"Jooooo...ya se ha vuelto a enfadar..."Pues, es que me dijeron que si les acompañaba, me darían muchas joyas bonitas...  
"Ella", se paró de golpe y lo miró fijamente.  
-¿Y para que quieres tu joyas bonitas?  
-No, si eran para ti... ¡Claro que con lo guapa que eres no necesitas joyas!-sonrió inocentemente.  
Ella, parecía sorprendida. Pero de repente se puso seria.  
-...Luffy...¿tu sabes lo que pretendían hacerte esos tipos?  
-Ni idea...  
-Bueno, es igual...por cierto...-dijo con una voz que no le dio a Luffy muy buenas vibraciones-¡¿DONDE ESTA LA COMIDA?  
Y le metió uno de sus puñetazos.  
-¡Hay!¡¿Porque me pegas?-Se quejó Luffy, mas por el echo de que le había pegado Nami, que por dolor-¡La comida la fue a comprar Sanji!  
-¿A si?...ups...lo siento...  
-Si claro...pero ya me has atizado...  
-... ¿Me perdonas Luffy? Yo...lo siento de verdad...  
-"¡Vaya!¡Realmente parece arrepentida!" ¡No pasa nada!-le dijo sonriendo, pues ya volvía a estar contento-¡Vamos, que tengo hambre!  
-Si, vamos  
Al llegar al puerto, Nami, se paró de golpe y señalando a tres tipos, gritó:  
-¡Hey!¡Ese es mi tesoro!  
Nami se acercó a ellos exigiéndoles que se lo devolvieran.  
-¿Y si no, que nos harás, preciosa?  
-¿Preciosa?  
Nami se miró y...¡volvía a ser una chica!  
Luffy se miró, y si, el también volvía a ser un chico.  
-¡BIEEEN!-gritaba Nami bailando y saltando y olvidándose momentáneamente del tesoro.  
-Esta tía esta loca...-murmuró uno de los ladrones.  
-Anda, vámonos...-dijo otro.  
Y cuando se giraron...notaron un aura maligna...  
No les dio tiempo ni a ver que les pasó, el caso, es que de repente, se encontraron volando por los aires.  
-¡Mi precioso tesoro!-dijo Nami abrazando a sus sacos.  
-"¡Que fuerte es Nami cuando quiere!"-pensó Luffy con un escalofrío.  
Después se acercó a la pelirroja, y poniéndole la mano en el hombro, le dijo:  
-¿Vamos, mi navegante?  
Nami lo miró un momento fijamente y después, sonrió dulcemente, entrecerrando los ojos, y asintiendo, le cogió de la mano.  
El, cogió los sacos del tesoro de Nami y se dirigieron hacia el barco.


	15. Capitulo 03: Usuff

**Objetivo 6: Usuff**

Usuff desembarcó cabezibajo y se dirigió hacia la calle comercial, buscando alguna tienda de magia o cosas raras.  
Después de buscar durante una hora y media, decidió que si existía tal tienda, debía estar en alguna callejuela, preferentemente de la zona oeste de, que, por lo que había logrado averiguar, eran los suburbios, en los cuales vivían todo tipo de personajes, entre ellos alguna que otra bruja.  
Mientras se dirigía hacia allí se encontró con Zoro.  
-¡Hey! ¡Tu! ¡¿Aun no as encontrado los líquidos esos?  
-No...-dijo el narigudo abatido-Nami me matará...  
-A lo mejor no...lleva unos días restregándome que le aprietan nuestros calzoncillos...no se, creo que al igual, esto de ser tío, le gusta...  
-Oye...¿tu crees que habrá...ya sabes...con Robin?-Preguntó Usuff, curioso.  
-Seguro que si...con lo bien que se llevan últimamente...  
-Joper...  
-¿Que pasa? ¿Te gusta Robin?  
-No es eso...es que yo nunca...  
-¡¿En serio?-le dijo Zoro sorprendido. Entonces se puso serio y le confesó:  
-Yo tampoco...  
-¡¿ENTONCES DE QUE TE SORPRENDES?  
-¡Ja, ja! Menuda tripulación pirata estamos hechos...se supone que los piratas se montan juegas cada noche y hacen XXX con muchas chicas...y nosotros...nada de nada...¡Ja, ja, ja!  
-No es de extrañar...con el capitán que tenemos...  
-Bueno, tio, no te preocupes. Seguro que tu nos podrás sacar de esto...  
-Tu estas muy contento ¿No? ¿A pasado algo interesante?-le preguntó el narizotas con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-Noooo...que vaaaaaaaaaa...  
-¡¿No me digas que por fin te has echado novia?  
-Casi...bueno, en fin...yo me voy hacia el puerto-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la derecha.  
-Oye...esto...el puerto está en dirección contraria...  
-¡¿Que? ¡¿Y por que me distraes?  
Entonces, se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo en la dirección en que le indicó Usuff.  
-Anda que...yo no se como encuentra el lavabo...  
Usuff siguió caminando hacia los barrios bajos.  
Tras un rato mirando (sin encontrar ninguna tienda de ese tipo), se le acercó una viejecita con pinta de bruja (N/A: Imaginaos una vieja del tipo Taitsukun de Fushigi Yuugi o Cologne de Ranma) y le cogió de la mano.  
-Ven, niño, que te leeré la mano.  
-No, gracias. Es que tengo que comprar una cosa y...  
-¡Vaya! Veo que te casarás con una muchacha muy bonita.  
-¡¿EEE? ¡¿Y no será rubia?  
-Pues si, ciertamente...  
¡¿Y cual es su nombre? ¡Que sea Kaya!-pensó en voz alta.  
-¡Vaya! Pues se llama...Kaya -dijo la vieja fingiendo concentración.  
-¡¿Y es doctora?  
-¡Huy si! ¡Una muy famosa! (N/A: Para los que no lo habéis pillado, resulta que la vieja le está metiendo un timo...)  
-Y...esto...hemos echo...  
-Tenéis cinco hijos.  
-¡WOW!  
-En fin-dijo soltando la mano de Usuff y alargando la suya- Son 5000 berries.  
-¡¿Como?  
-Te he respuesto 5 cinco incógnitas...así que a mil por incógnita...-dijo haciendo los cálculos con una calculadora-hacen 5000.  
-Pero...-dijo Usuff enseñándole a la vieja la bolsa donde guardaba el dinero- Yo solo llevo 3000 y son para...  
-Bueno... ¡te descuento 2000!-dijo la vieja cogiendo la bolsa y echando a correr con una rapidez impropia de alguien de su edad.  
-...era clavadita a Nami pero con 80 años mas...  
Un rato mas tarde, Usuff se dirigía hacia el barco, temblando de miedo, imaginándose lo que le harían sus compañeros, pues no había encontrado los líquidos dichosos y para colmo, le habían estafado el dinero de Nami.  
Cuando ya estaba llegando, vio a Zoro, que regresaba también, con el animo decaído y semidesnudo...y es que...¡ya volvía a ser un chico!  
-¿¡Zoro!  
-Hola Usuff...mira...creo que todos hemos vuelto a la normalidad...  
-Ya veo...Oye, ¿que te pasa? ¿Acaso te gustaba ser una chica?  
-¡NO ES ESO! Lo que pasa...es que...he perdido los tesoros de Nami...  
-Zoro...-dijo Usuff, serio- Que prefieres, ¿entierro o incineración?  
-¡¿ESTA ES TU FORMA DE ANIMARME?  
Después de unos segundos de silencio añadió:  
-Incineración.  
-¡ZORO!-se escuchó gritar a Nami desde la cubierta de Merry- ¡¿NO SE SUPONE QUE EL BARCO LO VIGILABAS TU?  
-Yo es que...-comenzó a explicar Zoro asustado.  
-¡SUERTE QUE E LLEGADO A TIEMPO DE RECUPERAR MIS TESOROS!  
-Yo...te lo puedo explicar...  
-Bueno, espadachín, ¿como te fue la búsqueda?-les cortó Robin, poniendo así punto y final a la discusión entre ellos.  
-¿Búsqueda?-se extrañó el.  
-Antes, cuando nos hemos encontrado, nos dijiste que estabas buscando tu "honor"...  
-¡Es verdad!...Bien...digamos que...todo a vuelto a su lugar...  
-¡Nami! ¡Robin! ¡Mirad!-gritaba Luffy desde la cubierta- ¡Ya vuelvo a tener "colita"!  
-...-Nami se quedó sin palabras y giró la cara, sonrojada, mientras que Robin, sonriendo tranquilamente, le dijo al capitán:  
-¡Vaya! Estas bien dotado...  
-¿Eing?  
-Oye, Usuff.-Dijo Nami- No has comprado los líquidos esos ¿No?  
-No pero...  
-Pues devuélveme el dinero-exigió la navegante.  
-Es que yo...  
-Te lo has gastado ¿No?-suspiró ella- Es igual...  
Y mirando de reojo a Luffy, quien estaba enseñándole a Robin que su "colita" también era de goma, añadió:  
-¡Hoy estoy de muy buen humor!  
-¡No me lo he gastado! Iba yo caminando por unas lúgubres callejuelas, cuando de entre las sombras salió un enorme...  
-Que si...que si...  
-Y entonces yo...  
-¡Oigan, traemos un encargo de comida!

Después de ponerse cada uno su respectiva ropa, Sanji anunció:  
-Será mejor que nos marchemos cuanto antes.  
-¿Por que?-preguntó Zoro.  
-Cuando regresábamos -explicó Robin- Vimos un barco enorme, de la Armada, atracado al final del puerto. Por sus dimensiones...diría que a de ser de algún capitán...  
-Además...-añadió el cocinero- No estoy seguro, pero creo que es el de Smoker.  
-¡¿El tio-humo? ¡¿Porque no vamos a visitarlo?-dijo Luffy entusiasmado.  
-Si, claro...-dijo Nami irónicamente- Vamos allí y le decimos "hola Smoker. Cuanto tiempo. ¿Como te va?"  
-¡Vale!-dijo Luffy dirigiéndose hacia la salida.  
-¡QUE ERA UNA BROMA!  
-Vale, yo voto a favor de irnos -dijo Usuff alzando la mano.  
-Eso nadie lo duda...  
-Venga, comencemos a zarpar...  
-Decís que el barco esta al final del puerto ¿No?-preguntó Zoro serio.  
-Si ¿Porque?  
-Oye Nami...¿Cuanto tardareis en pasar por delante del barco?  
-¡¿Como? ¡No vamos a...!  
-¿Tu quieres ir allí Zoro? -le preguntó Luffy.  
-Si. Tengo algo que hacer.  
-Vale. -sonrió el capitán- ¿Cuanto tardaremos, navegante?  
-¡¿Que?...¡Como queráis!...Unos...tres minutos como mucho...  
-De acuerdo -dijo Zoro echando a correr hacia allí.  
Por algún milagro de la vida, Zoro no se perdió, y de un salto, se plantó en plena cubierta del barco del capitán Smoker.  
-¡¿Pero quien...?  
-¡Es Roronoa Zoro!  
El grito de los asustados marines, llegó hasta el piso superior, del cual se abrió una puerta, de la que salió corriendo una chica, que tropezó, y se cayó rodando por las escaleras.  
-¡Roronoa Zoro! -gritó Tashigi poniéndose en pie como si nada (N/A: Ya devia estar acostumbrada)- ¡¿Se puede saber porque vienes a atacar nuestro barco, así de golpe?  
-¿Atacar?-dijo el tranquilamente- Pero si no les he echo nada...ni siquiera he desenvainado las espadas...-dijo señalando a los marines- Yo solo venia a decirte una cosa.-dijo caminando hacia ella con paso decidido.  
-¡¿A si? ¡Pues dilo y márchate, porque si no...!  
-Te amo.  
Y bajándole la mano con la cual aguantaba la espada, la cogió por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el, y la besó.  
En ese momento, llegó Smoker y se lió una buena bronca en cubierta (de la cual, Tashigi, ni se enteró, pues estaba arrodillada en el suelo, roja y con las gafas medio caídas).  
-Lo siento, capitán "humo"-se burló Zoro- Me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero...me e de ir.  
Y saltó por la borda.  
Cuando los marines reaccionaron y se asomaron por la barandilla, pero solo alcanzaron a ver la silueta de un barco que se alejaba por el horizonte.  
-¡Algún día te cogeré hombre-chicle!-rugió Smoker.


	16. Epilogo

Entes de que lo leáis os advierto que esta parte ya es mas romanticota, así que si no os gusta el rollo amoroso, podéis saltárosla, que no os perdéis nada.

**Epilogo**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde lo sucedido.  
Era un caluroso día veraniego, durante el cual, Robin estaba aprovechando para tomar el sol con uno de los bikinis de Nami (N/A: imaginaos que debe tapar poco), y poniendo, ¿sin querer?, a los chicos, "algo" nerviosos.  
Usuff, que al parecer, no había aprendido la lección, estaba haciendo inventos raros, como siempre.  
Nami, estaba apoyada en cubierta, recostada en el hombro de Zoro, porque no se encontraba bien debido a problemas femeninos.  
-Y eso que aún no me a acabado de venir...-resopló la pelirroja.  
-Nami... ¿te traigo algo?-le preguntó Zoro, servicial.  
-No hace falta, gracias...-le respondió ella con un hilo de voz.  
-Vaya, vaya...-dijo Sanji con burla apoyado en el mástil, cerca de ellos- Pero si el "Shrek" de abordo tiene corazón. O mejor aún...echas de menos ser una chica ¿verdad?  
-¡Callate cebollón!-se enfadó Zoro- ¡Tu ni te imaginas lo que duele eso!  
-¡¿Cebollón? ¡Hey, cabeza de alga! ¡Aun resultará que eres más débil de lo que creía!  
-¡¿Que has dicho? - se picó el peliverde semi incorporándose.  
-¡Callaos ya los dos!-gritó Nami con esfuerzo.  
-Si - dijo Zoro sentándose junta a Nami de nuevo.  
-¡Si, mi dulce margarita! - dijo Sanji con los ojos-corazón.  
-¡Nami, Nami! -vino corriendo Luffy- ¡Mira que he dibujado!  
Le enseñó una hoja en las que habían dibujadas unas líneas incomprensibles, que parecían trazadas por un niño de tres años.  
-Esto es Merry...-comenzó a explicarle el moreno- Aquí está Zoro durmiendo, y aquí...  
Durante todo el rato que les estuvo explicando el dibujo, Nami, no dejó de mirarlo fijamente.  
Cuando terminó, levantó los brazos hacia Luffy y le dijo:  
-¿Serias tan amable de llevarme a mi habitación?  
-¡Claro!-sonrió el enjaretándole el dibujo a Sanji y cogiéndola tiernamente.

**Sanji**

Sanji se quedó plantado con el dibujo en la mano y sonriendo para si, fué a la cocina y lo colgó en la nevera con unos imanes.  
-Será mejor que comience a preparar la comida...-sonrió- A ver si esos dos se espabilan de una vez... (se refiere a Luffy y a Nami) En todo caso, cuando acaben, tendrán hambre...  
Entonces, se encendió un cigarrillo y se apoyó en la pared, con las manos cubriéndose el rostro y pensando en la única chica a la que de verdad había amado, que, al final, había resultado estar enamorado de otro.

**Nami y Luffy**

El, la depositó suavemente en la cama, y antes de que le diera tiempo a levantarse, ella lo agarró del chaleco, y atrayéndolo hacia si, lo besó.  
No fué un beso dulce, ni romántico, sino mas bien algo...brusco, pero para ellos dos, fue el beso que llevaban tanto tiempo esperando.  
Al separarse, ambos se miraron, sonrojados.  
-Yo...lo siento...-comenzó a disculparse Nami- Es que...  
Luffy le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios, haciéndola callar, y acto seguido, le cogió la cara con las manos y comenzó a besarla, esta vez si, dulcemente, con algo de miedo y vergüenza al principio.  
Después, siguieron los besos mas románticos y luego, los mas apasionados, que no acabaron solo en la boca, sino, que se dedicaron a explorar el cuerpo de su querida navegante, mientras que ella le revolvía el cabello y le acariciaba la espalda, de una forma, que a el, le pareció muy sensual.  
-Nami...¿quieres hacer...he..."eso"?  
-Si -se rió ella al ver lo nervioso que estaba el moreno.  
El, la miró fijamente a los ojos y después, renaudó los besos, pero esta vez, con la firme intención de no dejar escapar a Nami durante un bueeeeeeen rato.

**Zoro y Robin**

Zoro fingía dormir, mientras, que lo que hacia en realidad, era mirar a Robin y compararla mentalmente con Tashigi.  
-"Tashigi es mas jovencita y mona...en cambio Robin es mas madura y se ve mas experimentada...además, Robin tiene los pechos bastante mas grandes (y mientras pensaba eso, le miraba los pechos a Robin con bastante interés)...luego, Tashigi sabe usar muy bien la espada...claro, que Robin, es experta usando las manos...(N/A: ¡Aunque no lo parezca, estas frases van sin doble sentido! )"  
-Oye, espadachín...- le dijo Robin sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
-¿Que pasa?  
-¿Piensas tirarte todo el día mirándome los pechos, o también vas a dedicarte a tu hobby preferido, dormir?  
-¡¿Que? ¡Yo no te estaba mirando nada!- se sonrojó Zoro.  
-Vaya, vaya, espadachín...-sonrió ella maliciosamente- ¡Que callada te tenias tu faceta de pervertido!  
-¡Déjame en paz!-rugió el.  
-¡Ji, ji!- se rió la morena.

-Muy bien...ahora mezclo estos polvos aquí y...-decía Usuff echando una cucharadita de polvos verdes a su "poción" espumosa.  
Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque, los polvos, al entrar en contacto con el liquido, provocaron una tremenda explosión (suerte que no se rompió el mástil) que sacudió todo el barco y llenó la cubierta de un espeso y denso humo.  
-¡¿Se puede saber que pasa?- tosió el espadachín- ¡Otra vez, no!-dijo llevándose las manos al pecho, esperando no encontrarse nada raro allí- "¡Uf! Todo normal"  
-No veo nada...-se quejó Robin.  
-¡¿Que ha pasado? -gritó Sanji asomándose por la barandilla- ¡¿Hay algún herido? ¡¿Que es este humo?  
-¡Tranquilo, estamos bien!-gritó Usuff.  
-¡¿Todos?-preguntó Sanji.  
-¡Si, Zoro también!  
-Que pena...-murmuró.  
-¡Joder! ¡¿Es que no podéis estaros quietos ni 15 minutos? ¡Tantas explosiones y humos raros! ¡Os vais a cargar mi barco! -gritó un enfadado Luffy, saliendo del camarote de Nami vestido con tan solo los pantalones a medio abrochar.  
-¿Y a este que le pasa?-preguntó Usuff.  
-Que os habéis cargado su momento H (Hentay)...-dijo Sanji.  
-¡No me digas que el y Nami estaban...!  
-No, IBAMOS...-salió una enfadada Nami cubierta tan solo por una sabana- Pero gracias a vosotros ya no vamos a nada...  
-¡COMO QUE NO!-se quejó Luffy- ¡Ahora seguimos!- dijo agarrándola por la cintura y besándola.  
-Eeeecs...-murmuró Usuff-Suerte que con este humo no se ve nada...Ya es bastante asqueroso escucharlo...  
-Eso es envidia-puntualizó Robin.  
Y asín, entre besos de unos y quejas de otros, el humo, por fin se disipó.  
Todos, asustados se miraron sus respectivos cuerpos y...  
-¡USUFF! ¡TE VAMOS A MATAR!  
**  
Fin**

Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Y no me mateis por esta especie de final abierto! Esque era el que mejor quedava!


End file.
